Undertale AU: Hybridtale
by FamousFox
Summary: One simple reset. The end of a failed genocide route, Frisk was ready to reset and save everyone once again, unfortunately a last desperate attempt made by Chara to erase the world causes issues not even Frisk saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy~ I'm Famous**

 **Famousfox.**

 **Recently new author on fanfiction and lover of many different things, such as this little story right here. That's right all this fox is taking a crack at the game no one will shut up about, that's right all its undertale! *trumpets play and confetti falls* that's right I have decided to try my hand at making a decent undertale fanfiction.**

 **Now it's important to know that my knowledge of undertale comes from comics, lets plays, and videos and theory's on YouTube. Speaking of YouTube shout out to Camila-sempai the creator of the ever famous Glitchtale, the tear jerking, feels killer of the Internet and the creator of the one character who I hate more than chara. Betty noir!**

 **Betty: did some one mention me?**

 ***jumos in fear* what the fuck!? How! I don't even own you!**

 **betty: *giggled* you said my name thus I appear**

 **get the fuck out! I don't even like you nor do I fear you, so screw you!**

 **Betty: *giggles again and kumu floats around her* you say your not scared but let's see what your fear is**

 **oh no you don't! *snaps fingers and the haters of Betty appear* sick em boys! *coughs are heard* and girls get the sans killer and avenge Alphys! *Haters charged***

 **betty: crap kumu run! *they turn tale and run with the mobs calling for Betty's blood***

 **now that the bane of my life, and the trigger of my anger is out of the room I would like to go on record and say I do not own Betty nor kumu as they are property of Camila-sempai and do rightfully belong to her.**

 **With that out of the way, *coughs* Friek get in here and do the disclaimer I need to make sure Betty gets back to her own timeline/AU**

 **Frisk: *walks out and smiles* Famousfox doesn't own undertale or glitchtale as they belong to their respected owners, Toby Fox and Camila-sempai, please read review and support the official release of both undertale and Glitchtale and stay determined.**

 **All right then guys on to the Story!**

 **"Corrupted speech"**

 **"** ** _Corrupted thoughts"_**

"Regular speech"

" _Regular thoughts"_

Chapter one

Frisk knew that they had done a lot of things ever since coming to the underground. They had been saving and reloading each time they died or if they saved everyone from Flowery, who had turned out to be the son of the King and former Queen of the underground, Asgore and his ex-wife Toriel. Frisk had fought Asriel in both his God form and his true form and he had released everyone but he himself couldn't be saved. No matter what Frisk did they couldn't save him. Thus, they started a cycle they would use their ability to 'Save' and 'Reload' and start over trying their very best to save the small goat child.

But it was for not, as no matter what the determined child did they couldn't save their friend. In a fit of despair and anger at themselves when they 'Reloaded' once again they had done something they had never thought possible.

They had done the one route they swore they would never do.

The Genocide route.

It had started as an accident. They had been fighting Toriel once again, trying to leave the ruins so that they could go through and try and save Asriel, but they had gotten frustrated and in their frustration they had taken out the toy knife and had lashed out. It took but a single blow to kill their mother and the horror that had filled Frisk's face was immense. They were scared. They hadn't meant to kill her! They were just ready to 'Reload' when they had felt it.

The feeling of their LV of violence fill them giving them Exp. They wanted to reload, they truly did, but they felt 'Determined' to kill more, and so they did. They went through the underground, killing monster after monster.

First starting off in Snowdin, where they killed the 'great' Papyrus. When he had tried to get them to see the errors of their ways and get them to stop, they sliced off his head and then crushed it under their foot.

They went on to Waterfall killing monsters left and right, collecting a layer of dust on their toy knife. Then a monster kid came and tried to stop them. They meant to kill him, only to be stopped by Undyne, who had taken the killing blow.

The leader of the royal guard had told the kid to run, telling him that she would fight them. Once the kid had left, Undyne's body began to break apart and Frisk left, but the fish woman didn't die. Instead, she had transformed using the one thing that monsters themselves couldn't use.

Determination.

Using her Determination, Undyne had transformed from her regular form to her Undyne, 'The Undying'. That had been the toughest fight Frisk had with a boss monster. Undyne's magic spears came flying faster and in more numbers. She could send them flying at Frisk one way only for the to turn around and try to attack Frisk from another side.

Despite her boost in power, and even her HP and defense, Undyne killed herself. Determination, while a great power for monsters, was a double edged sword as it broke the monsters' bodies down and caused them not to dust, but to melt. When Frisk felt the final blow, they watched as Undyne laughed and smiled despite the fact she was melting. When her form was gone her soul remained for a short second before shattering.

Frisk moved to Hotland and looked for more monsters, but they had all been evacuated thanks to the help of Doctor Alphys, the lead scientist of the underground. Even if most monsters had left, the ghost in the metal shell, Mettaton, who had wanted to kill them and take their soul, stayed. He even went so far as to use his battle form that was dubbed 'Mettaton Ex'. He thought he could kill them. All it took was a single blow to kill the animatronic, who fell to pieces.

They moved on killing more and more monsters until they came to the castle, where they were now fighting their best friend.

Sans, the skeleton.

The hall of judgment, or 'Judgment Hall', was filled with scorch marks, blood stains and craters. There were bones, both white and blue, stabbed into multiple areas of the once beautiful hall. Standing at opposite ends were two different figures.

One was a child with short cut brown hair. They had on a purple and blue striped sweater, along with blue shorts and brown shoes. In the child's hands was a large butcher knife that had a silver colored blade with a thick layer of dust along the edge. Around their neck was a golden heart shaped locket. The child's eyes were open, showing their dull whine colored orbs.

This is the seventh soul needed to break the barrier to let monsters leave the underground.

The child of Determination.

This was Frisk.

Standing across from them was a skeleton who was an inch taller than Frisk. The skeleton wore a blue hooded jacket with fur around the hood along with a white shirt, black shorts and furry slippers. The skeleton's right eye was glowing blue with a trail of wispy blue energy leaking from it. Floating behind the skeleton were floating heads that looked draconian in origin. Each having white eyes and their jaws open, smoke trailing from them.

This was Sans the skeleton, the second to last boss monster in the underground, older brother to Papyrus, and judge of Judgement Hall.

The two stood there, both panting heavily from their fight, both were exhausted. ...At least sans was. Frisk, on the other hand, knew that if they died, they could reload and start the fight over. But they wanted to end this once and for all. Gritting their teeth, Fisk charged at Sans swinging their knife aiming at his chest.

Sans dogged once again by teleporting to the side and retailed with a blast of energy from his Gaster blaster. Frisk cursed and skipped backwards, avoiding the blast. "Ugh... That being said" said Sans as his Gaster blaster returned to his side, "You, uh, really like swinging that thing around." Sweat dripped down Sans' skull.

"...Listen" said Sans as he closed his eyes, his hands still in his pocket. "I know you didn't answer me before, but, somewhere in there, I can feel it." Sans opened his eyes showing that ther were back to normal, two black sockets with white pin pupils.

"There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you, the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing." He said, closing his eyes. Frisk's hands curled around their knife as they tried to keep a tight grip on their weapon, but they found themselves with tears filling their eyes. "Someone who, in another time, might have even been... A friend?"

The tears were running down Frisk's face as they felt the sins crawling down their back as the happy memories from the previous timelines appeared in their mind.

Sans' ever present smile was smaller now. "C'mon, buddy, do you remember me?" Frisk eyes filled with more tears as their hand holding the knife began to shake. "Please. If you're listening let's forget all this, ok?" Frisk found themselves nodding and Sans smiled with his right eye open his left closed.

"Just lay down your weapon and-" The blade dropped from their hand and clattered along the tile floor. "Well, my job will be a lot easier." Frisk knew Sans was sparing them. He wanted this all to end. Just as Frisk did.

"Don't do it!" hissed the voice inside Frisk mind, "Don't believe that fucking comedian! Grab the knife and kill him!" Frisk ignored the voice and opened his arms and gave Sans a tearful smile.

Sans' smile widened as he saw that the kid was sparing him. "You're sparing me?" He let out a small laugh. "Finally." he winked at Frisk. "Buddy. Pal. I know how hard it must be, to make that choice," Frisk nodded at him, "to go back on everything you've worked up to." Sans opened both eyes. "I want you to know, I won't let it go to waste." Sans opened his arms, smiling. "C'mere, pal." Frisk ran over and embraced sans in a hug, tears staining his coat.

Sans smiled, but his white eyes vanished, leaving black sockets. Below them the ground glowed as a large bone shot through the ground and stabbed Frisk through the chest and out the top of their head, spraying blood along the floor and turning the, once white, bone red. Frisk coughed up blood as they felt their HP depleting rapidly before their soul shattered and their body went lifeless.

Their eyes turned from wine red to brown before they turned empty and their arms fell lifeless at their sides. Sans held the kid despite the tears falling from his own eyes. "Get...dunked on." Sans whispered loudly through his tears. "If we're really friends, you won't come back."

Frisk floated in a black void, looking at two floating buttons. One said 'Continue', while the other said 'Reset'. Their hand hovered over the 'Continue' button, but it slowly lowered and moved towards the 'Reset' button. Before they could even press it another hand grabbed Frisk's wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?!" screamed a voice, making Frisk wince. The voice belonged to another child, this one looking similar to Frisk in appearance, but had a few key differences. Where Frisk's eyes were brown with a wine colored tint, this child's eyes were as red as blood. On the child's cheek were two pink circles. Unlike Frisk's purple and blue striped sweater, this child's was green with a light green stripes.

This was the first fallen child, the second child of the King and Queen, sibling of Asriel, the demon that comes when it's name is called.

This Chara Dreemurr.

Frisk looked at chara in surprise. "I'm resetting" they said in a calm voice despite the fear they felt "this...this was wrong I should have reset at the beginning...Toriel...Papyrus...Undyne, everyone" said frisk as they felt tears falling down their eyes. "I'm going to make this right, I'm going to reset and are sure a genocide route never happens again" frisk eyes were filled with a familiar gleam that they had ever since coming to the underground.

They were filled with...Determination.

Chara's eyes were filled with anger in accordance to frisk's determination. " _ **Do you really think it's that simple!"**_ Roared the first fallen child. " _ **All our hard work! All our goals! And for what just so you can go and give them a happy ending!"**_ Chara's voice had reached a new level of screeching that the black void seem to shake. " _ **You think that you can just go back on all that we did? On all that you did"**_ snarled the second child of the Dreemurr family as they squeezed frisk wrist tighter.

Fisk winced and was able to yank their wrist from chara's hand. "This isn't right and you know it" yelled frisk. "You once wanted to save monsters and help them break the barrier, and now you want them and humans to die!" Frisk gave chara a look of pity. "What happen to you chara?" Chara's glare intensified to the point their red eyes were blazing like San's own right eye.

" _ **You think you can judge me!? Like that worthless bag of bones of a comedian?!"**_ Shrieked the red eyed child. " _ **Do you think you have control? That you are above the consequences of your actions?!"**_ Chara's eyes bleed a strange black liquid substance, and they gave frisk a smile the same black substance leaking from their mouth, in chara's hand was the knife that frisk had used before only the blade was glowing a deep crimson red that glowed eerily in the black void.

" ** _Since when were you the one in control!?"_** Hissed chara and lunged at frisk. Eyes widen frisk held their hand out and grabbed the worn dagger and blocked chara's attack creating a shower of sparks that lit up the black void.

Chara glared at frisk eyes black as tar with two glowing red orbs in the center, they pushed down harder on frisk worn dagger wanting more than anything to kill frisk take their soul and erase the world once and for all. Frisk struggled to hold off chara's attack as they tried to push back but fell to one knee.

" _ **Give it up frisk!"**_ Yelled chara as they slashed their knife down but frisk roles to the side and lashed out with their own knife, chara's laughed echoed as their body flashed like static and they were gone, frisk looked around before their sense of danger flared and they dogged rolled to the left to avoid a arc of energy.

Chara had a sinister smirk on their face as they slashed their knife again, another blade of energy flying from their knife, frisk eyes widen as they did their best to doge the arcs of energy, frisk ran towards chara his knife in hand and jumped into the air bring their knife down, chara smiled at the cute attempt to hurt them before they vanished, frisk landed on the ground and looked around once again, a bright red glow came from behind them and struck frisk across the back. Frisk cried out in pain as they felt their Hp drop to one, they bounced across the floor and skidded to a stop their weapon skidding off into the blackness of the void.

Chara giggled red eyes glowing. " _ **You lose frisk"**_ they walked forward with a little skip in their step twirling their knife.

" _ **I'll take your soul and kill that skeleton, then the old man, and then I will personally rip off flowery no Asriel's petals before I kill him"**_ the fallen child let out a childish giggle that would have sound cute if it weren't so twisted and dark. Frisk look at chara and gave a pained laugh if their own. Chara looked at frisk and hissed. " ** _And what is so funny?!"_**

"The fact that you think you won"

Chara's eyes widen as they saw frisk's hands on the reset button which had appeared behind them. " _ **No!"**_ Roared the demon child as their knife glowed and they pointed it at frisk and fired off a blast of energy. Frisk smiled and slammed their hand on the button and the black void was filled with a bright white light, just as the orb struck and chara screamed in anger before everything went white.


	2. Chapter 2

**Howdy~ yes it's me, your best friend.**

 **Famous Fox, owner and creator of this new undertale universe.**

 **Hybridtale, and I would like to say how many of you here say the new episode of Glitchtale? If so then you all could feel the amount of heat coming from that episode and if you haven't seen that new episode.**

 ***Glares at you* then why are you still standing there? Head on over to YouTube type in the search engine and enjoy having seeing everyone's favorite character they love yet hate (and no I don't me chara may they rest in peace) get the living crap kicked out of them by *frisk appears and slams a hand over my mouth***

 **Frisk: no no famous no spoiler, just because you were hyped and had a fangirl reaction to the episode doesn't mean you get to spoil it for others.**

 ***slaps his hand away* oh come on frisk! You know as much as I love that part I would never do spoilers, I hate people who do that.**

 **Frisk: *rolling eyes* sure you do.**

 ***Glares at frisk* I'm watching you boy *coughs* anyway this chapter is special because we get to meet my undertale Oc character! *fan fair OLAYS in the background with confetti flaying everywhere***

 **Now please note, I have see and watched and read undertale and some of the things in here may seem different but that will all be explained in future chapters. As such, frisk if you coul do our disclaimer while I go get our guest star ready for his opening act. *walks off stage***

 **Frisk: No problem. Famous fox doesn't own undertale, nor does he own the right to any of the characters from undertale, all undertale characters belong to their original owner Toby Fox.**

 ***appears in the room in a puff of smoke***

 **And on that note my readers please read, review and stay determined.**

 **Hybridtale chapter 2**

 **"Corrupted speech"**

 **"** ** _Corrupted thoughts"_**

"Regular speech"

" _Regular thoughts"_

Frisk had felt the sensation of the reset, he had felt it many times before it had become a familiar feeling to him by now. Except this time it felt different, while he still felt the same he couldn't help but feel that something had changed, but he didn't know what it was. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled softly he was laying in the same golden flowers he had landed on when he had first come here and had restarted multiple times before hand. ' _One last time...one last time and this time I will save you Asriel this time I will succeed!'_ Through the young child as his brown eyes were filled with...Determination.

Standing up frisk dusted himself off letting the flower petals and pollen fall to the ground, steeling himself frisk was prepared to leave to go and face the underground once again. "Aaah~" eyes widening frisk turned around hearing the sound of a yawn. "Wha?" Gasped the determined child as he looked around for where the source of the yawn came from, finally he looked down back towards the flower bed and gasped.

There lying not three feet away from where he had landed was a boy, the boy had dark chocolate brown skin, he had a head full of black hair with streaks of silver mixed in and had bangs covering his left eye which just like his right eye was closed, his clothes consisted of a pair of blue jeans, he had on a dark blue short sleeve V neck shirt with silver buttons along the V neck collar, on his feet were a pair of blue and black sneakers, he had a silver and black ring on his ring finger.

Frisk was not sure who this boy was he had never been there before in any of the previous resets, and frisk was sure he was the only human who had ever passed through the entrance, and he was sure if the boy had been there before he would have noticed.

Biting his lip frisk debated on waking the boy up or just leaving him there, weighing his options the brown eyed boy sighed and moved over to the boy. The boys eyes fluttered before opening letting frisk see his eyes were a deep shade of amethyst colored. "Wha~" yawned the boy as he sat up. "What's going on? Who are you?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"My name is frisk" said the pacifist child. "Your in a place known as the underground...can you tell me how you got here and your name?"

The boy was quiet for a minute as he tried to gather his thoughts as he ran a hand through his hair. "M-my name?" He repeated. "It's f-Fidel, my name is Fidel" the now named Fidel looked frisk in the eyes. "And you said the underground?" Frisk nodded and Fidel placed a hand on his forehead. "I-I-I don't remember how I got here I don't even remember where I have been" he said as frisk helped his stand up.

Frisk frowned, Fidel seemed nice but frisk still felt that something was wrong, he couldn't put his finger on it but he felt that something had changed. "Well...I'm sure if we move around you'll remember something right?" Fidel nodded making frisk smile. "Alright then follow me" the two walked down a path and through a door. The two walked into a blank room with a door on the other side, only for a yellow flower with a face to pop up in front of them, surprising Fidel.

"Howdy! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!" The flower introduced, Frisk waved a bit despite the fact he knew Asriel aka flowery was just putting on an act, Fidel however, as a little put off by the flower. He..he didn't know why but that flower out him on edge.

"Hmmm...You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha"? Flowey asks, getting a nod from Fidel and a sigh from frisk.

"Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do". Flowey said with a bit of pride. "Ready? Here we go"! Flowey said, before the three were suddenly turned into black and white, surprising the two, two hearts appeared in front of them one heart was red and the other was a bright amethyst colored soul, surprising them even more.

"See those hearts right there, those are your SOULS, the very culmination of your beings". Flowey said, surprising Fidel with his sudden knowledge.

"You SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV". Flowey informs, Frisk sighed and looked down knowing what was coming next, Fidel quirking an eyebrow.

"What does LV mean"? Fidel asks, frisk noticed Flowey hesitate.

"Why, LOVE, of course". Flowey answered.

"I'll share some LOVE with you two". Flowey says, before multiple white pellets surrounded him.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through little white...friendliness pellets"! Flowey said, Frisk almost cringing at his made up name he knew they weren't "friendliness pellets" as flowery put them. "Are you ready"? Flowey asks, the pellets flying towards the two. Frisk quickly grabbed Fidel's arm and moved him to the side avoiding the bullets.

Flowery' smile wavered for a second. "Hey buddy, you missed them." He said before his smile returned. "Let's try this again" he said as more pellets appeared and he sent them at the duo, Fidel watched frisk doge the pellets and he did as well, he didn't know why but he felt that those "friendliness pellets" weren't as friendly as the talking flower made them out to be. Flowery narrowed his eyes. "Is this a joke? Are the two of you brain dead?" He glared at them. "RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS" he said before noticing what he had said. "Friendliness pellets" he corrected as his smile returned as he sent more pellets at the two of them and the dogged once again.

Flowery' smile seemed strained as his face consorted into a angered grin. "You both know what's going on here, don't you" he asked as the two of them tensed. "You two just wanted to see me suffer." Frisk wanted so badly to tell asriel to stop, that he wanted to help and safe him, before he could Fidel grabbed him by the back of his sweater and jumped back as a massive green vine jutted up from where frisk was just standing. "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TOY WITH ME!" Roared Flowery as massive vines burst from the ground and withered like snakes before flower sent them at the duo forcing them apart. Frisk was surprised by flowery's reaction, he had expected him to surround him and Fidel with bullets and then toriel would come in and save them, not this.

Frisk was able to doge flowery's attacks seeing as they moved slower then Undyne's spears, he ducked under one, side stepped another, jumped over one and rolled under another and popped back up only to bend backwards avoiding a surprise one. "DIE!" Screeched flowery as he sent seven vines raining down from above frisk that slammed into the ground creating a massive smoke cloud, flowery's grin threatened to spilt his face as he laughed. His laughter was cut short as the smoke cleared and showed frisk leaning against the vines his face blank but his lips set in a smirk as he then jumped back avoiding another vine that tried to impaling him. Frisk looked over to see how Fidel was doing and was surprised.

Fidel was ducking, dogging, bobbing and weaving through the vines, he had a smirk on his face as he preformed a chart wheel avoiding vines that had to tried to attack him from above, laughing he skipped backwards avoiding the vines as they tried to grab him. "Too slow~" he taunted as he back flipped several times avoiding vines as they erupted from the ground, he springboards off his hands and into the air spinning as two vines flew over and under him, he grabbed the vine and spun around before landing on top of it and dashed towards flowery.

Flowery glared his face twisting into a demonic snarl as he summoned a horde of bullets and sent them directly at the charging human, Fidel's eyes widen as he was forced to jump into the air as something moved behind him as he landed on all fours near frisk. Frisk looked at Fidel in surprise, waving behind the boy sticking out from the area of his tail bone was a long black silver tipped fox tail. "What? Fidel why do you have a-"

"DIE!" The door were surrounded by flowery's bullets as he gave them his demonic grin laughing as his bullets moved towards them. Frisk was still in shock at seeing Fidel's tail that he couldn't move, Fidel was snarling at the flower as his tail waved around menacingly as he bared his fangs at flowery his right eye began to give off a brief glow. Suddenly the bullets all vanished surprising one out of the three present.

"What the hell!" Yelled flowery suddenly their was a flash of light and from the right side of the room came a blast of fire, flowery had no time to react before the blast sent him flying across the room from the spot where he was rooted leaving small embers of fire dancing along the grass.

"What a miserable creature trying to harm such poor innocent youths." A female voice came as a figure came walking out of the shadows. From the shadows came a tall figure that appeared to be a female humanoid goat in a purple dress with white fur. Ruby red eyes and a strange symbol on the front of her dress. Frisk smiled in relief as he saw this figure.

This was the guardian of the ruins.

The protector of children who fell into the underground.

Former queen of monsters.

This was the Ex-Queen Toriel Dreemurr.

 **A relatively short chapter I know but I can't give away too much.**

 **As such, our dear determined child has meet m oc, Fidel and incase you noticed Fidel seems to have some rather noticeable features about himself, but those too will be explained later on in the story.**

 **Now you may have noticed that instead of Flowery just attacking with his "Friendlyness Pellets" I gave him a rather more useful arsenal, like I said frisk things in my AU will be slightly more different than in the original undertale universe.**

 **That being said, next chapter our duo meets everyone's favorite goat-mom and has some pie, share a few laughs with some bad jokes, draw a few pictures and takes a nap. Unfortunately one of Fidel's pictures just so happens to catch Toriels attention and makes her wonder just who is Fidel and how does he know about a long forgotten secret of the underground.**

 **tata for now readers,**

 **read, review and stay determined.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Walking on stage is Fidel***

 **Fidel: Howdy~**

 **My names Fidel, Fidel Dreemurr.**

 **As you already know I along with my new best friend frisk am one of the main characters of this AU, now like all AU's I'm sure your curious about how I came to be, where I cam from, or why is that I seem to dislike a certain yellow petaled, white faced, bullet throwing, stupid fucking flower.**

 **Flowery: *off stage* What the fuck did you say!**

 **Fidel: *looks back stage* You wanna go ya little weed I'm sure my lawnmower could use a good workout!**

 ***Silence***

 **Fidel: that's what I thought. Any way this AU like most AU's has its own beginnings and its own secrets, and if you wanna know about those secrets then you can either follow FamousFox here on Fanfiction, or you can follow me! On my tumblr page, links will be below after this chapter.**

 **Also I wanna give a big shout out to not only my creator Famous for making me but to one of my followers on tumblr who helped famous create not only me but my AU as well. So Bobstery thanks for helping me become apart of the undertale fandom!**

 **On another note as for why I seem to have a few furry appendages, that my friends is one of the secrets you will have to find out, and for those who can guess I will send you lost of love and no I don't mean level. Of. Violence. I mean the real stuff.**

 **And with out further ado let's get right to the disclaimer.**

 **FanousFox Doesn not own undertale or any of the original undertale cast, all places, characters and their stories rightfully be,one to Toby Fox, I aka Fidel on the other hand belong to Famous and the parts of the story that aren't cannon belong to Bobstery. Please support the official release.**

 **Now ladies, gentlemen, and monsters of all ages.**

 **Please, read, review, and enjoy and stay Determined.**

 **Hybridtale**

 **Chapter 3.**

 **"Corrupted speech"**

 **"** ** _Corrupted thoughts"_**

"Regular speech"

" _Regular thoughts"_

Frisk wanted to run up and hug her, to cry into her dress, he wanted to apologize to her for killing her, for betraying her trust and ending her life when all she was trying to do was keep him safe and protected. But frisk fought back the tears and feelings, he need to progress through the ruins and make it to the exit to continue if he wanted to finally safe Asriel and figure out how Fidel appeared in the underground and just why he had never seen him before.

Fidel could practically feel the kindness emanating off the female goat from in front of them, but he didn't get up from his stance on all fours.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins". Toriel introduced.

"I'm Frisk, and this is Fidel". Frisk introduces.

"Nice to meet you Frisk, Fidel, I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down". Toriel said with a smile. "You two are the first humans to have come here, in a long time". Toriel reveals, Having not seen Fidel's tail as he quickly hid it as not to let it be seen.

"Come! I will guide you two through the catacombs". Toriel says with a smile.

The two nod and follow her, but not before Both frisk and Fidel glanced back, and gives the newly appeared Flowey a glare, and a look of sorrow, which he returns with a glare of his own.

Frisk walked alongside Fidel as they followed Toriel through some ruins, they came to a room with some tiles that sunk down into the earth.

"Hey, Fidel." Whispered frisk.

Fidel looked at him. "Yeah, frisk?"

"So, back there with flowery...when you landed beside me I noticed you had a rather...furry thing appear behind you." He said as he tried to not sound awkward.

Fidel's eyes widen before he looked to make sure Toriel wasn't paying attention. "Frisk...can we discuss this when we're alone."

Frisk frowned. "Why? I mean Toriel looks friendly enough, I'm sure she would understand if-"

"Can we please just drop it for now!" Fidel hissed his right eye flickering for a brief second. He took a deep breath his eye dimming. "Look it's a bit of a touchy subject, so pleas frisk...just drop it."

Frisk was taken back by Fidel's hostility, and knew right away that he had hit a sore spot. "Sorry." He said as he looked away. The two stayed in awkward silence the rest of the walk which went unitive do by Toriel.

"Welcome to your new home, Fidel and Frisk". Toriel says with a smile. "Allow me to educate you in the operations of the Ruins". She began, gesturing to the tiles.

They both nod, obviously listening.

"The Ruins are full of puzzles, Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys." Toriel explains. "One must solve them to move from room to room." She says while doing the puzzle, pressing the switches in a select order. "Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." She reminds, while they nod.

They went into a room with multiple switches. Fidel noticed that some were clearly labeled with a yellow marker.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches.". Toriel instructs. "Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip." Toriel assures as she walks down the room.

Fidel walked to the labelled switch, sweatdropping a bit. He pulled it down and watched as Frisk pulled the other one.

"Excellent! I am proud of you two!" Toriel says, the two feeling a bit of pride.

They went into another room, seeing a test dummy.

"As humans living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict.". Toriel assures.

Fidel could understand that, stall for time and wait for her to settle it.

"Practice talking to the dummy". Toriel says, gesturing to the Dummy.

Frisk walked forward and coughed no matter how many times he did this it was still awkward. "Er...hi". He greeted the dummy.

"..."

Fidel cleared his throat. "How's life"?

"..."

"This is stupid." Muttered Fidel as he rubbed the back of his neck feeling like a fool for talking to a stuff dummy.

"Oh come one Fidel it's not so bad." Laughed frisk nervously as Fidel gave him a dull look.

The two sat in a bit of awkward silence.

"I think that is enough you too, you did good"! Toriel assures, knowing that it was a bit awkward for them.

They walked through the other room and walked down a path. "There is a puzzle in this room, I wonder if you can solve it"? Toriel wonders.

Suddenly, the two turned black and white as a FIGHT began. They looked and saw a frog in front of them.

"Wah"! Fidel exclaimed in shock, not expecting the frog, Frisk took on a stance, but not a fighting one.

"Er...hi". Frisk said, waving a bit.

The frog turned its head, looking at Frisk. Before it fired multiple pellets at them, the two dodging them, Fidel for some reason could feel his eye give off a brief glow.

The two avoided the attacks and looked at the frog again.

"Nice mark". Fidel compliments, seeing the mark on the frog.

The frog glanced at its chest, and looked away bashfully.

Suddenly, Toriel walked up and gave the frog a glare her crimson red eyes seem to be lit with an inner fire, causing it to run away.

The two sighed in relief as the FIGHT ended.

"Good job you two, you remembered my advice". Toriel praises. They arrived at a spike maze, Fidel and Frisk gulping.

"This is the puzzle, but...". Toriel hesitates, noticing their fright.

"Here, take my hand". Toriel says, holding her hand out. The two take her hand and watch nervously as they walked through the spike maze, Toriel leading them perfectly through.

"Puzzles like that seem a bit too dangerous for now". Toriel mutters.

"Agreed". Fidel agreed.

The three went into a long hallway.

"You have done excellently thus far, Fidel, Frisk. However... I have a difficult request to ask of you". Toriel began, worrying the two. "I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself". She says, before racing to the end, far outdoing the two.

"Hey! Wait"! Fidel says before following, Frisk on his heels.

Toriel had outran them quickly, and the two slowed down to a walk. As they walked something came to frisk mind, something he should had asked the few minutes after meeting Fidel. Love Okinawa at his fellow fallen child frisk gathers his determination and decided to ask him.

"Hey Fidel..." Frisk began, pulling Fidel's attention.

"Yeah Frisk"? Fidel asks.

"What Flowey said...kill or be killed...can you promise me you won't kill"? Frisk asked.

Fidel blinked. "What would make you think I would in the first place?" He asked raising an eyebrow at what frisk was trying to say, and thinking he should be offended by it.

Frisk waved his hands in front of his face. "N-no! I didn't mean it like that it's just." Frisk bit his lip truly he felt a little bad asking Fidel that question, but he knew that killing in the underground wouldn't only lead to making things worse, it would also lead to him having to face sans, and frisk deeply wished to never fave Sans and be judged again. Frisk held back a shudder remembering how many times he had died due to San's Gaster Blaster or bones or just because of the weight of his sins crawling down his back.

He didn't want Fidel to have to face that, let alone face down chara. That would be a nightmare just waiting to happen.

Fidel's laughed broke frisk from his thoughts. "I'm kidding frisk." The purple soul child said. "Of course! I promise". Fidel promises with a grin.

Frisk returned it with a smile, and the two reached the end of the hall, Toriel coming out from behind a pillar.

"Greetings you two, do not worry. I did not leave you two, I was behind this pillar the whole time". Toriel assures.

"Thank you for trusting me". Toriel thanks.

The two smiled at her, forgiving her.

"However, there was a important reason behind this exercise, to test your independence". She explained.

"Our Independence"? Fidel asks curiously.

"I must attend to some business, and you two must be alone for a while". She answers before pulling out a Cell Phone.

"Please remain here, its too dangerous to explore by yourselves, take this Cell Phone if you need anything". Toriel said, handing the Cell Phone to Frisk.

"I'm sorry Fidel, I do not have one for you". Toriel apologizes.

"It's fine, I can just use Frisk's". Fidel assures, looking over Frisk's shoulder.

"Very well, if you need anything, just call, be good alright"? Toriel said, before walking off.

Fidel turned to Frisk, who looked at him in return. "We're going to move aren't we"? Frisk asks.

Fidel smirked. "You know it". He answered, before the two started their trek through the Ruins.

 **Fidel: *reappears.* So what did you think of this chapter? Now I admit not much action but I get to travel around with frisk and goat-mom so cool~**

 **Any way next chapter is the continuation of mine and frisk adventure through the ruins, we get into some crazy stuff and we get to see everyone's favorite ghost Blooky! *Crowd cheers with joy!***

 **And before I forget~**

.com

 **There you go guys my link to my tumblr come ask me questions, check out what things I like and just the stuff I love to explore, like the other AU's there are so many out there I want to se them all and hope to some day become as popular as them.**

 **Until then I will slowly let myself rise to meet the challenge.**

 **Thats all for now guys, gals, and monsters,**

 **If you like this story why don't you leave a review and if you have an account follow Famous so you can get updates on when he post a new chapter.**

 **This is goodbye for now, please read, review and have a fantastic day.**

 ***Reappears* Fidel: oh and one more thing if the link doesn't appear here then check out Famousfox profile to get it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello darlings~ FamousFox here and with the next chapter of my Undertale fic. Now for some information I have recently started working, and as such I won't be able to update or get much done, but what I can get done I will make sure I can get it posted as soon as I can.**

 **Fidel: *Teleaports in* And let's not forget the fact that your taking your time to get set up for fall along with looking for a second job.**

 **Famous: Thank you Fidel,mans yes everyone my little kit is right I am not only starting one job but two as well, I need to make some serious cash considering I'm paying out of pocket for college. Yeah adult life sucks ass. Anyways, this chapter of my fic will include songs from the Undertale soundtrack,Manichaeism I would like to say that I don't own.**

 ***Fidel nodded***

 **Fidel: True that, true that the songs from Undertale are great and I must admit that I do adore them seeing as how I am becoming apart of the fandom, I have to stand by the fact that Tony Fox was a genius.**

 **Famous: *Nods in agreement.* On a lighter note Fidel my dear kit would you take care of the disclaimer.**

 **Fidel: But of course Dad. Famousfox doesn't own Undertale, Undertale is the property of Toby Fox and so is the music that is shown in this fanfiction, please support the official release.**

 **Hybridtale chapter 4.**

 **Corrupted speech.**

 ** _Corrupted thought._**

Regualr speech.

 _Regular thought._

Fidel and Frisk walked into another room, one of the frogs, similar to before, stood there. Before they could react, the phone rang.

"Hello? This is Toriel.". Toriel greets.

"Hi"! Both Fidel and Frisk greet.

"You have not yet left the room...have you"? Toriel asks.

The two hesitated to answer, but before they could respond, Toriel continued.

"There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain, it would be dangerous to try and solve them by yourselves". Toriel says.

"Is there anything like the spiked puzzle back then"? Fidel asks.

"No...but there are a couple of pitfalls". Toriel answered.

Toriel seemed to hesitate. "Well, if you do leave, please promise to be safe". Toriel asks.

"We promise". Fidel and Frisk promise.

"Be good, alright"? Toriel asks. Before hanging up.

The two blinked before nodding, Frisk putting the phone away.

Frisk turned and took a step forward, a crinkle following. She looked and saw a huge pile of leaves. The two glanced at each other, before jumping in with a loud "GERONIMO"!

The frog watched the two, a small smile on its face.

After the two played in the leaves for a while, they got out and waved to the frog, which nodded. They walked down to the other side of the room, only for the area to turn black and white again, their SOULS appearing once more.

In front of them was a small fairy like thing. It looked terrified of them.

"Hey...are you alright"? Fidel asked in concern.

The thing screamed and ran off.

Fidel and Frisk both felt bad, as the fight ended.

"I didn't mean to scare it". Fidel said, feeling bad, he just wanted to make sure it was ok.

"I guess its really scared of people". Frisk suggested.

They both went into the other room, a straight hall. Fidel took a step forward and fell as the floor opened up a hole underneath him.

"Fidel"! Frisk shouted in fear.

A couple of seconds passed, before Fidel's voice rang out. "I'm alright! The leaves broke my fall! Come on down"! Fidel shouts. "But watch out for that first step! It's a real doozy!"

Frisk gave a small chuckle as he heard Fidel's attempt at a joke. Frisk took a deep breath before jumping down, landing in a huge pile of leaves.

"A door leads to to the other side". Fidel said, pointing to a door.

Frisk nodded and the two entered it, before yelping as they were yanked up by something and spat out onto the other side of the hall.

"I've heard of off the walls but never out if them". Fidel said with a cheeky grin.

Frisk giggled at his joke, and the two entered into another room. Frisk yelped when the phone rang again, she picked it up and Toriel's voice answered again.

"Hello, this is Toriel". Toriel greets.

"Hello, Toriel". Fidel and Frisk greet in return.

"For no reason in particular, which do you prefer? Cinnamon or Butterscotch"? Toriel asked.

The two glanced at each other in thought. "I don't mind either or really". Fidel answered.

Before frisk could answer Toriel cut him off. "... Wait frisk don't tell me, is it butterscotch?"

This surprised Fidel wondering why toriel would ask what frisk liked better seeing as how he had no idea what he would like.

"Yes, I like butterscotch". Frisk answered.

"Hee hee, I had a feeling. When humans fall down here, strangely...I...I often feel like I already know them". Toriel answered. "Truthfully when I fist saw you...it was like I was seeing an old friend for the first time. Strange is it not?"

Fidel nodded his head in agreement, frisk in the other hand had to hold back a grimace. ' _Just how much does she remember?'_ He thought as he knew some monsters felt a sense of Deja vu do to the constant number of **Reset's** he had done.

"Well, thank you for your selection." Toriel thanked before hanging up.

The two blinked before Fidel shrugged, and see a switch, with a rock. "Hey frisk." Started Fidel as they started to solve the puzzle.

"Yeah?" Answered frisk.

Fidel started to open his mouth before closing it. "It's nothing never mind."

Frisk frowned but nodded.

Fidel hummed as he walked over to a sign and read it aloud. "Three out of four rocks, recommend you push them". Fidel said with a confused look.

Frisk turned to the rock in front of a switch, he poked it briefly, wondering if it would talk, before pushing it onto the switch, lowering the spike wall. The two went into another room, it looked like the hallway.

"Wait here". Fidel said before walking forward, yelping when he fell down again.

Frisk snickered, finding it funny now.

"I heard that!" Fidel snapped at the other boy. He looked around underneath, noticing a path through it, he walked over to a sign and read it. "Please do not step on the leaves". Fidel said, thinking it through, before looking at the path. "Aha!" Fidel shouted, Frisk hearing it.

"Fidel! Are you ok? Is something wrong?!"

"I'm fine. But Frisk! I need you to follow my voice, and walk with me"! Fidel shouted.

"O-Okay". Frisk said, hearing Fidel walk over.

Ready"? He asked.

"Yes". Frisk replied.

Fidel walked down the non leafed path, Frisk following him.

"Now turn right"! Fidel ordered.

"My right? Or your right?!"

"To your right!"

Frisk did so, turning right again when Fidel told him.

"Almost there". Fidel said.

Frisk walked one step, yelping when Fidel shouted.

"Turn left"! Fidel shouted.

"Your left or-"

"Your left frisk!"

He couldn't turn in time and yelped when he fell down.

"Whoa" Fidel shouted as Frisk landed on him.

"Ow." Fidel groaned.

"Fidel! Are you alright?!" Frisk asked in worry, getting off of Fidel.

"Yeah...just a bit hurt". Fidel responded.

Frisk grimaced.

Fidel looked, and very briefly, Frisk was replaced with an identical person, his shirt green and yellow, with red eyes that had a black sclera was pitch black, and from the child's eyes and mouth trails of black liquid dripped down from them. The child was staring down at him and gave him a grin as blood red knife appeared in their hand and they lunged at Fidel causing him to flinch backwards and fall to the ground in shock, before it returned to normal.

"What..." Fidel muttered, before shaking his head.

"Are you alright Fidel?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, just stunned". Fidel answered before getting up. "I suppose we'll both go up". Fidel said before they head to the door and head back to the top.

"Hold my hand". Frisk said, holding his hand out.

Fidel nodded and took his hand, the two walking hand in hand through the puzzle and into another room with three rocks.

Fidel and Frisk moved the first two. Fidel attempted to move the third one, before it spoke.

"Whoa there pardner! Who said you could push me around?" The rock asked.

"Whoa"! Fidel shouted, jumping back in shock.

Frisk walked forward to the rock. "Excuse me mister rock, could you please move to that switch?" Frisk asked politely.

"Sure thing pumpkin, thanks for asking". The rock thanked before scooting over to the switch, lowering the wall.

The two walked over, only to yelp when it came back up. They turned, realizing the rock moved.

"Could...you please stay there until we cross?" Frisk asked.

"Oh! Sorry". The rock apologized, before getting on the switch.

The two crossed, the wall rising afterward. They entered a hall with a table with a piece of cheese on it, a mouse hole on the other side of the room.

"I guess Toriel left it out for it". Fidel guessed.

"Should we move it?" Fidel asked.

"Nah, I think it has it". Frisk assured.

Fidel nodded and the two went into the next room.

They saw a ghost sleeping on a pile of leaves, they walked forward.

"Hey...you there?" Frisk asked.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz". The Ghost said, saying the word z over and over, pretending to sleep.

"Hey!" Fidel shouted getting impatient.

* **Undertale OST- Ghost Fight***

They yelped when the world went into the Fight mode. The ghost getting up, looking very sad.

Fidel cringed, realizing he may have upset the ghost. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you". Fidel apologized.

Yeah, cheer up!" Frisk said with a smile.

The ghost smiled a bit. "Heh". He chuckled, looking a bit better. He suddenly cried, they saw the tears come towards them, and dodged them, knowing that they could hurt them.

Fidel grinned. "What's your name?" Fidel asked.

"Napstablook". The ghost Napstablook introduced.

"Nice...so you like to nap, stab, then look?" Frisk joked.

Napstablook chuckled at the joke. "Hehe". He chuckled, the tears coming at a much lower rate this time.

"Hey...I want to show you something". Napstablook said, before his tears suddenly formed into a top hat. "I call it...Dapper Blook". He said, waiting for their reaction.

They both looked at him in awe, sparkles in their eyes. "Wow! That's so cool!" They both cheered.

"Wow..." Napstablook said, the fight ending. "I came to the ruins to be alone...and I met two new friends...oh...I'm rambling again, I'll get out of your way". Napstablook said before disappearing.

"Bye". They both waved as he vanished.

 ***End OST***

They moved into another room, finding two spider webs with a sign in front of them.

"A spider bake sale?" Fidel asked a little grossed out.

Frisk walked over to a spider web, which has a small sign, deposit 5 gold.

He reached into her pocket, where she had picked up a couple of gold along their travels, she deposited the gold in, some spiders went down and gave him a donut. The spiders waved to him and climbed up. Frisk smiled and split the donut in two, handing one half to Fidel.

"Thanks". Fidel said a bit bothered by eating for prepared by spiders, before eating into it, both nodding in agreement. "I will admit. This is pretty good". Fidel said, before handing some more gold into the web, the spiders giving him another donut. "I'm saving this". He said before putting it in his pocket.

The two headed into a room and saw 3 frogs.

"Hey". Fidel greets, waving. The three frogs hopping in front of them to greet them.

"Hello, nice to meet you two". The frogs greet.

"So...is there anything we should know about the Underground"? Frisk asked.

"Hmm...you both seem to have a handle on this...no, there is nothing more we can say, except good luck". The frogs answered.

"Thanks!" They thanked with smiles on her face. Heading to the end of the hall, only to hear the phone ring.

"Toriel?" Fidel asked.

"Toriel". Frisk responded with a smile, answering the call.

"Hello, I realized it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon". Toriel apologized. "There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there, you can pick them up, but do not carry anymore than you need". Toriel says, the two nodding. "Some day you might find something you really like, and will want to leave room in your pockets for it". Toriel reminds.

Fidel nodded. "That's a good point". Fidel says with a smile.

The two head into another room with six holes. Fidel walked over to a sign on the wall. "There is just one switch". Fidel mumbled. He looked around. "Alright, I'll go top, and you go bottom". Fidel said, Frisk nodding.

Fidel gulped and took a step, going down a hole with a loud yelp. He landed on some leaves and looked around. "Nothing". He said before getting out. He turned and saw Frisk get out, messing with something. He hummed and stepped into another hole, this one having a switch. "Aha!" He cheered, flipping it. He left and went out, before looking at the last one. "Why not?" He asked, heading down the last one. He looked and saw a plant. "Hmm". He walked over to it and poked it, the world going black and white as his SOUL appeared once more. "Great". He muttered, the plant came out and showed a giant turnip with a face.

"Eat Healthy". It said, despite its sinister look.

Fidel hummed. " _I am a bit hungry_ ". He said in thought.

"Eat your greens!" The turnip said, throwing multiple white vegetables, and one green.

Fidel caught the green and ate it, just in time as a white one hit him and caused his SOUL to quiver in pain. "Ack!" He grunted in pain.

"Sorry...I'll leave now". The plant apologized before leaving.

Fidel got up and headed up, seeing Frisk shuffle, a bow in her hair.

"Frisk? Where did you get the bow?" Fidel asked.

"I found it...why what's wrong with it?" Frisk asked.

"Oh, nothing,nothing I think it's real manly!" Fidel said with a grin.

Frisk grinned and they headed into another room. Where 3 switched lied. Fidel looked and saw the door was open. "Alright...oh look a sign!" Fidel said before looking at the sign. "The far door is not an exit, it simply marks a rotation in perspective". He said.

guess we're supposed to memorize the switches?" Frisk asks.

"Good, let's remember them". Fidel assures as they went into another room. It was a near reflection of the previous room.

"Hmm, what's missing?" Fidel muttered, looking around the room.

"The blue one!" Frisk realized, walking behind a pillar and flicking the switch.

Fidel saw a sign and read it. "Of you can read this...press the blue switch, oh guess I must have missed it." Fidel said with a bit of embarrassment.

Frisk giggled a bit at his face. They headed into the next room.

"If you can read this, press the...RED SWITCH!" Fidel shouted, running over and pressing the switch. "Ha!" Ash shouted in victory.

Frisk giggled wildly at his joy. They went into the next room and saw another sign.

Frisk read through it mentally, while Fidel walked over.

"Green!" Frisk said and flipped the switch.

"Dang It!" Fidel complained. They went into the next room and saw two paths, one had leaves across it.

Fidel walked forward and felt a voice whisper in his head, a presence on his shoulder. **"** ** _Where are the knives?"_** It asked, seemingly pointing Fidel in the other direction.

"F-Frisk, d-did you hear that?" Fidel asked looking around.

Frisk looked at him confused. "Heard what Fidel?" He asked confused.

Fidel bit his lip, he didn't know why but he felt...a presence with in the room, and he didn't like it, not at all. I'll be right back". Fidel said, walking to the path.

 ***Undertale OST- But Nobody Came***

Frisk blinked, a worried expression on his face, before nodding, waiting for Fidel. As he watched Fidel frisk looked around his eyes narrowed. "C-Chara?" He called out. There was no answer, instead an unnatural wind seem to blow through the room sending chills down frisk spine at how eerily quiet it was.

"Chara...I know your here you don't scare me!" Frisk called out again putting on a brave face. There was still no answer, and nobody came. "You won't stop me chara! I won't kill anyone! I won't continue the genocide route!" Shouted frisk into the empty room, As his hands clenched into fist.

Frisk eyes burned with... Determination!

"I will get everyone including Asriel to the surface! I won't let a single monster be dusted! Not a single monster will die and I will make sure of it!"

Frisk was panting heavily at the end of his speech, he looked around the room nothing that the shadows seem to be getting bigger in certain corners, and he swore in one he could see a pair of gleaming red eyes and a smile. A smile he had seen before one too many times.

"NO!"

Frisk tore his eyes away from the corner hearing a scream coming from the room where. "Fidel!" He yelled as he turned back to the corner to see the glow was gone, biting his lip frisk turned away and ran towards where he had heard the sound of his friends scream.

Had frisk stayed he would have seen the same pair of red orbs return and the smile as well. " _ **Oh, dear frisk~"**_ purred a voice from the darkness. " _ **You have no idea, just how different things are this time round."**_ Said the voice. " _ **Ha ah ah! Ha ha ha ha HA!"**_ A mad disorder crackle echoed through the room, causing a small pile of dust to blow through the room.

With Fidel a few moments before.

Fidel walked into another room and saw a knife, he felt the presence urge him to it, and he didn't like it. He felt like some sort of...not a person or a monster, but something was watching him and for whatever reason it was Fidel didn't like it as the hair on his tail stood up on end. This presence sent goosebumps up his arms and caused his skin to crawl.

As he walked over to the knife he felt the presence thicken as he bent down, he picked it up and saw it was plastic, he admired his reflection in the plastic blade, for some reason he gave it a few test swings, as he did he found himself wondering how would this cut, how much damage could it do, yes...yet it had a _bit_ of a-

' _No, this..this isn't right I shouldn't be thinking that!'_

 _'_ ** _Oh but why not~'_** purred a dark voice from right by Fidel making him freeze, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and the presence was almost choking him. He couldn't move a single muscle at all.

' _ **All you have to do is go and kill off a few monster~'**_ the voice whispered. ' ** _Get as much L.O.V.E and then when you have enough you can go home, and even more so get you memories back.'_**

' _B-but the monsters have been nothing but kind! Toriel she's so nice and sweet! I could never kill her!'_

 _'_ _ **Don't be fucking ridiculous! Kill her, all the monsters and frisk! Kill them all!'**_

 _ **'**_ _No! Go away! Leave alone!'_

 _'_ _ **You can't resist me! Kill them!'**_

 _ **'**_ _No! Stop it''_

 _'_ _ **Kill kill kill kill kill kill kill kill KILL KILL KILL!'**_

"NO"! Fidel roared, throwing the knife away. He ran out of the room and into Frisk.

 **End OST**

"Fidel! Are you alright? I heard you shout". Frisk asked in concern as he hugged Fidel,mani was shaking.

"Oh god...frisk I-it was terrible!" Sobbed the boy as his fox tail came unbound and wrapped around him. "There was this voice and the knife! Oh god it-t want me to." He got chocked up again and frisk just held him through his crying, while looking around for any sign that chara could still be near.

"Fidel come on we need to get moving." He said as he helped Fidel to his feet, and they started to walk away moving away from the room they were in.

"B-but what about what happened?" Asked Fidel. "Who or what was that frisk?"

"I...don't want to talk about it". Frisk muttered, heading down the other path.

They entered and saw a huge tree in front of them. "Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would". Toriel's voice rang.

They saw her walk beside it and hold her phone up, their phone ringing briefly, she looked and heard it. Looking surprised as she walked to them.

"How did you get here, Fidel, Frisk? Are you hurt?" She asked, looking them over, she saw Ash's bruise on his back and pulled out some healing magic, healing Fidel's back. "Are you alright Fidel?" Toriel asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle."Fidel smiles softly despite still being shaken up.

Toriel smiled a bit. "Well, I suppose I can't keep it hidden any longer, come you two". She said before heading to a house, the two following.

 ***Undertale OST- Home***

They entered and smelled a scent.

"Do you smell that? It's a butterscotch and cinnamon pie!" She cheered. "I thought we might celebrate your arrival!" She said with a grin. "I'll hold off the snail pie for now". She said sheepishly. "I also have another surprise for you!" She said, gesturing to the other hall. She walked down it and the two followed. She led them to a hallway and to a certain door. "A room of your own for you two! I hope you like it!" She said with a smile.

Her smile dissapeared when she smelled something. "Is something burning...um...make yourselves at home!" She said before running off.

Fidel looked at the room before chuckling. "A room of our very own huh?" He asked.

Frisk grinned.

"Well...I'm beat! Want to hit the hay"? Frisk asked.

"Yeah". Fidel agreed.

They headed inside, and saw two beds, they turned out the light and got into their own.

"Goodnight Frisk." Fidel said.

"Goodnight Fidel." Frisk replied, before both went to sleep.

 **Fidel: So frisk and I make our way through the ruins where I have my first sight of Chara and she tries to corrupt me into killing, now I would like to say for my father who is currently out at the moment.**

 ***Sounds of mad laughter and screams of frustration in the background***

 **Anyway we make it through and sleep on real beds in Toriels home, but as you all know all good things must come to an end as frisk and myself want to leave, but this time the fight with toriel may not be as easy as frisk thinks.**

 **As for now dear readers, please read, review, and stay determined and always have hope and keep it close to your heart.**

 **And I hope you have a fantastic day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Appears in a swirl of flames***

 **Famous: hello Deary sorry for the delay I've been a bit tied up at the moment with some other stuff that they care of but as you can plainly see you know I'm here and ready to post the next chapter now bear in mind I've been busy with my life so much, so if my chapters come out shorter than usual you know the reason but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna stop writing oh heavens no I still got some summer left and I tend to use it to make sure my stories get update.**

 ***Fidel appears***

 **Fidel: it's took you this long just to update my story seriously what are you been doing this whole time laying around in bed. *Crosses arms* why do I get the distinct feeling that I'm telling the truth, that you have been doing nothing but lazing around in bed.**

 **Famous: Fidel sweetie darling if you could possibly do me a favor and shut the fuck up for about 10 seconds and I can tell you what I've been doing. Now for the record yes there have been moments where I've been lazing around in bed but that is because I have been completely and totally wiped out but I said life sucks, but now I am here and ready to update your story so get back to stage and get ready for the chapter, this one is the begging of the end of the Ruins arc, and we get some Intel into just what makes this undertale AU so different.**

 ***Toriel walks in with a smile on her face***

 **Toriel: Well I do so hope that this doesn't take too long, after all my portion of the chaoter has to be told.**

 ***Fanmous and Fidel* When did you get here?**

 **Toriel: *Giggles* Oh my children you should know a mother is always present and is ever watching that means no matter what you do I will always know and find you. *Lets out a giggle***

 **Famous & Fidel: ? ****ﾟﾘﾐ** **?** **ﾟﾘﾐ** **?** **ﾟﾘﾐ**

 **Toriel: *Laughs* Anyway, Famous dear I believe you were wrapping up with the intro and the news?**

 **Famous: *Coughs* Right thank you goat mom, now then as I have said, due to my life there will be rare chances that I may update, or I may not update. It all depends on when I have time and if I am able to.**

 **Fidel: Meaning that when he has the work done he will update.**

 **Toriel: Yes, after all our dear author is after all only human and needs his rest, so please my dear children read, review and please, be good.**

 **Famous: Thanks goat mom, and for the record, sorry guys but I do not own undertale. Undertale is owned by the rightful owner Toby Fox Sempai and as such all rights to the characters and the three main paths of undertale belong to him, and as for any music that pick to play in this will either belong to Toby Fox or one of my favorite Undertale music makers, who makes some killer remixes, check them out on YouTube.**

 ***Toriel turns to walk off***

 **Toriel: Come along my children frisk is waiting and I have made my cinnamon butterscotch pie.**

 ***Fidel let's out a joyful laugh and runs after her***

 **Famous: Alright guys I got to go before Fidel and frisk eat all the pie. Now without further ado let's get this show in the road!"**

 ***Famous runs off* famous: Fidel! Frisk! You both better save me a slice!**

 **Hybridtale**

 **Chapter 5**

" **Corrupter speech"**

 ** _"Corrupted thoughts"_**

"Regular speech"

 _"Regular thoughts"_

The next morning or what appeared to be morning both frisk and Fidel awoke to the smell of something sweet. Getting out of the bed they looked around for the source of the smell and both looked to see two plates, on the plates were two slices of pie. Both Fidel and Frisk smile and put the pie away for later. The two then proceeded to make their way through the hallway and towards the living room where Toriel was sitting reading a book by the fire, upon noticing them she smiled. "Up already I see? And how did the two of you sleep?"

"I slept fine, thanks for asking toriel." Fidel said with a smile. Frisk nodded giving toriel a smile.

Toriel nodded closing her book with a book mark already in place. "I am relieved to hear the both of you slept so well." She looked at the both of them. "Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share with you."

Fidel's eyes started to shine like starts. "Book?" He asked almost bouncing in place.

Toriel nodded smiling. "Yes, my child I have many different book here and some more if you feel like you want to read them." Fidel,nodded gleefully and made his way over to the book shelf to look through the books she had. "Oh how exciting, to have another book lover, and to have my children home, we're going to be very happy together." She said clapping her hands lightly. "I want to show you both my favorite bug hunting spot, and I've already prepared a curriculum for your education."

Frisk pouted playfully. "Aw, so we have to?" He said as Fidel over by the book mirrored his look, Toriel couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her from their looks.

"Oh my children yes you do, and this may come as a shock to you but I've always wanted to be a teacher." She frowned for a moment. "Actually, perhaps that isn't very surprising."

Fidel shook his head putting a book back on the shelf. "Actually, Miss Toriel it is surprising." Both Toriel and frisk looked at him. "You have a dream in mind and that is something you want to be, being a teacher is something you want to do, and I can say you would be an amazing teacher, you nice, caring, and you just have this...aura around you it makes me feel all warm and safe." He gave her a dazzling foxy grin. "So, I would love so have you as my teacher any time."

Frisk was surprised, in the short amount of time he knew Fidel he had never seen him act this way, sure they hadn't known each other long, but frisk after many [Resets] had learned to read people, and from what he felt from Fidel, was joy, happiness, content, and something else, he didn't know what that something else was but it was strong and was currently pulsing within Fidel's body.

Toriel looked at her second child with tears in the corner of her eyes, she had never had anyone who truly admired her dream, or told her that it wasn't surprising. And, yet this one child who had come into her life had told her he would love to have her as a teacher, and that she would be a good one at that. "Fidel." She said wiping away her tears in the sleeves of her robe. "Thank you my child."

Fidel smiled pulling out another book. "Any time."

"Still." Said Toriel with a smile. "I am glad to have you living here." She stood up suddenly. "If you'll excuse me my children, I have something to tend to I will return shortly." She said as she placed her book down and walked out of the room. Once Toriel left Fidel let his tail uncurl and move around having been cooped up all the time in the ruins and while he was in bed with frisk.

"Ya, know you could tell her." Said frisk as he came over to join Fidel. "Miss Toriel seems nice enough, I'm sure that she would accept you." Fidel flipped through a book in silence. "You don't have to hide from her Fidel trust me, I can tell you she's a good person and someone who won't judge someone based on how they look."

Fidel shut his book. "I know frisk." The fox tailed boy said. " I'm just a bit nervous, I mean I don't remember where I came from and I...I'm a little scared about how she'll react." His tail curled around him as he began to run his fingers slowly through it.

Frisk smiled and placed a hand on Fidel's shoulder. "Fidel, we may not have known each other long but I can tell you are a good person, that speech you gave Toriel was proof enough of that."

Fidel smiled. "Thanks frisk."

"No problem."

The two shared a smile as Fidel went to put the book in his hand back, unfortunately he wasn't looking at what he was doing and another book fell out of the shelf. "Oh! I didn't see this one." The book was older than the others, it looked to have been a bit tattered and the corners of the cover were bent, and the title of the book had been scratched out. Fidel reached down and picked it up, he opened the book trying to find the title but it wasn't there, instead there was a strange symbol one Fidel felt like he had seen somewhere before, but he couldn't place where he had seen it. "Hey frisk check this out."

Frisk looked at the image Fidel had pointed at. "I-I've never seen a image like that one before." And this was true, through all the times that frisk had [Reset] he had never once, not even when he had looked through Toriel's books in some timelines he had never found this book nor had he ever seen this symbol before nor had any of the monsters. Just as he was about to open his mouth to tell Fidel to put the book away Toriel returned.

"My children are you both al-" Toriel stopped when here eyes caught sight of the black fox tail that was waving behind Fidel. The room went silent as Fidel looked at Toriel in fear, it was at that point that frisk noticed something moving around in Fidel's hair, two somethings: two black silver tipped fox ears.

"My...child." Toriel said slowly. "Fidel y-you have a tale." She said as he nodded. "My child why did you not tell me before?"

Fidel looked away, but a firm hand squeezing his shoulder made him look at frisk who nodded. "I...I was scared, I was scared that you would see me as not human, or not even a monster like you, but...as a freak." He said closing his eyes trying to not let the tears fall. Toriel gasped and ran forward and came a stop and moved so she was on her kness and wrapped her arms around Fidel hugging him.

"Oh my child I could never think of you like that." She said. "You are not a freak, you are my child and no matter what you look like, I will always love you." Fidel felt hot tears fall down his face as he hugged Toriel back.

"Thanks...mom."

Toriel was surprised for a second before she closed her eyes and smiled as she held onto Fidel tightly. "Any time my child, any time." The two pulled back and that's when Toriel spotted the book in frisk's hands.

"Oh! Did you both find a book you like?" They nodded and showed Toriel the book, upon seeing the book and the image inside Toriel felt her world momentarily shatter, her eyes widen in horror, and her body began to tremble. Both Fidel and frisk were surprised by this.

"My children...where did you find this book." She asked as she tried to calm down the feeling of fear that created into her very soul.

"W-we found it on the book shelf, Fidel was trying to put a book away and it fell from the spot." Said frisk as he looked at his surrogated mom. "Miss Toriel what does that symbol mea-"

"My children I need you both to leave the room for a moment." She said sharply interrupting frisk. "Please go to you room right now I need to...look this book over." The two went to try and reason with her. "No!" She said as the fire in the fire place increased in the waves of heat coming off it with her outburst. "I mean, please just go to your rooms for a moment." The two looked reluctant but nodded and left to their rooms.

Once her children were gone Toriel let a look of pure anger, fear and disgust appear on her normally kind face. "Even now...after all these years this still haunts us." She said as she traced her hand along the books cover. "How long has it been since I've seen this image."

The image Toriel was referring too looked strangely like the delta rune on her dress but with a few differences. For one there were not two wings which were usually angelic, but six, two on the top being angelic, the two middle being more along the lines of some form of demonic looking bat wings so dark they looked to be draining the light from the angelic ones, wit curved blades on the wing thumbs, and the lower set being a dark shade of grey, with the feathers looking almost like scales. In the center between the wings was not a single orb but three orbs merging together, and under them was a six pointed pentagram.

Toriel gazed down at the image before her eyes glowed and the book in her hands burst into flames in a flash of violet colored fire. "That image will stayed buried, and will forever be nothing more then a bad dream...a memory best left forgotten." She said to herself as she watched the book burn.

Frisk and Fidel stood in their room. "What do you think that was about?" Asked Fidel as he laid on the floor looking at the ceiling. "I mean she looked so scared and yet angered at the same time, she looked at the image almost like she didn't want to remember something." He rolled over so he he was laying in his stomach and looked at frisk who was sitting in the bed deep in thought.

Frisk was trying to piece together what he could, so far nothing had been happening. Everything was different then what was suppose to be happening. Flowery was only suppose to attack with his bullets and not lash out with his vines like he did, frisk couldn't think of why he seemed so different from before, he knew that like him flowery remembered every single reset that had happened and he knew what frisk was trying to do.

And that book, Frisk had never once seen that symbol or even seen that book among Toriel's collection, it made no sense. And how Toriel reacted to it, just what was the symbol and what did it mean. Frisk knew only one person could possibly have the answer they needed, but they needed to do something first.

"Fidel I think we should leave." Frisk said as he stood up.

"What? Leave? Frisk if this is about how Toriel reacted then I'm sure we can talk this over with her." Said Fidel as he flipped to his feet.

"No, I mean we should leave it has nothing to do with Toriel's reaction but." Frisk bit his lip. "Don't you think we should at least try and leave? Maybe if we try to leave we could find a way to recover your lost memories and find out where you came from." Fidel looked interested but also conflicted.

"But should we really? I mean we don't know much about what's outside the ruins, and Toriel is just so." Frisk nodded understanding what his friend was having conflicted feelings about leaving.

"I know Fidel but can we truly stay here and learn nothing? I mean shouldn't we try and at least see if their is a reason as too why Toriel reacted to that image, and why she wants us to stay?" Frisk was pushing his point across, he wanted to continue on not only to save everyone, but to figure out what is going on and what caused everything to change.

Fidel sighed as he saw no holes through his logic. "Alright, we can leave." He said but he wasn't happy with the idea. The duo then made there way out of their way towards Toriel who was sitting in the living room reading a book. "Oh, my children." She said with a smile. "Did you want something?"

Fidel rubbed his arm as his tail drooped in sadness. "Miss. Toriel while being here with you is great, and your pie is amazing, and I would love nothing more then to stay with you I have to ask...when can we go home." It almost physically hurt Fidel to even say that, for some reason he didn't want to leave Toriel here alone.

Toriel froze for a second her smile vanishing before quickly returning, and yet both Fidel and Frisk could tell it was fake. "Why my child." She began. "Whatever do you mean? You are home." She said.

Frisk shook his head. "Toriel please, we really want to go home, we want to know how to leave the ruins." He said staying strong having done this same conversation hundreds if not thousands of times before.

Toriel held up her book. "Would you like to know about the book I'm readying?" She asked offhandedly. "It's called "72 uses for snails" how about it?" They knew she was trying to change the subject.

"Can you tell us about the symbol?" Asked Fidel as he was looking at the ground refusing to look her in the eyes. "Or at least how we can leave the ruins?"

Toriel went silent closing her eyes. "I have to take care of something... Stay here." She quickly closed her book and stood up, and moved quickly out the room. Frisk grabbed Fidel's hand and moved to follow her, already knowing the way frisk lead Fidel down stairs and towards the hall towards the exit of the ruins. When they arrived frisk noticed that the hall seemed to be bigger, it was longer and wider.

Toriel stood before them her back to them. "You wish to know how to return "home" do you not?" She asked. "Ahead of you lies the exits of the ruins. A one way excit to the rest of the underground." Her body tensed and the halls temperature briefly spiked. "I am going to destroy it, no one will be able to leave again." Fidel's eyes widen and frisk grimaced. "Now be good children and go upstairs." She quickly started to continue her quickened pace towards the exit, the two children following close behind.

She stopped again and so did they. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate." Unseen by both her eyes closed as she tried to not cry. "I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die." Fidel was beginning to think maybe staying will be a good idea. "You naive children." Both flinched at the sudden heat in her tone. " if you leave the ruins.. They... **Asgore**... Will kill you." Fidel gasped as he staggered back his fear was visible by his body shaking. "I am only protecting you, do you understand? ... Go to your room." She walked off and they followed again.

They stopped as she stopped again. "Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." She walked off again and both boys hesitated.

"You ready for this?" Asked Frisk.

"I'm scared." Whimpered Fidel.

"Just stick close to me." Fidel hugged frisk's arm his body, while he was shaking in fear he was filled with not determination but he was filled with something else, he was filled with hope that he could help Toriel through her problem. Frisk was filled with... Determination. He wouldn't let things go bad, he wouldn't kill Toriel, and he would make sure Fidel didn't get killed either. The two moved to follow her once again.

They came to a stop at the room which held the door to the exit, it was way larger then what frisk remembered, and it no longer had just the same stone walls, but columns the reached the the ceiling. There at the large door that held the delta rune emblem in it was Toriel her back to the two of them. "You want to leave here so badly?" She asked her tone dull and lifeless. "Hmph. You are just like the others." Her hands fell to her side and clenched into fist.

"There is only one solution to this." She turned around facing them he Crimson red eyes gleaming with a inner fire as they glowed brightly. "Prove to me, prove to me that the two of you are strong enough to survive!"

Play Undertale OST- Heartache Metal Arrangement by FalkKonE

The top of the pillars burst into flames, only they weren't the same the usual orange, red and yellow colored flames, no these flames were dark pink and purple flames with a dark purple core. Their souls appeared from their bodies, as the room went dark the only light the flames. Toriel's hands glowed with magic as spheres of fire appeared around her hands.

Frisk tensed his legs, Fidel steeled himself ready to fight. Toriel attacked first raising a single burning hand into the air, the area above flashed as multiple dark purple flames appeared lighting up the area, throwing her hand down the fireballs rained down. Frisk and Fidel both jumped away from each other the fireballs impacting the ground causing a small series of explosions that left small smoking craters. Frisk's eyes widen in shock as he watched the attack do damage to the ground. ' _W-what?! Her attacks were never this strong!'_ He thought as he landed on the ground only to have to skip backwards as seven fire balls flew towards his location.

Looking at his surrogated mother he looked at her and her stats.

Toriel- ATK 99 DEF 95

She knows what's best for you

' _T-That can't be right!'_ He thought as he watched Toriel swipe her hand horizontally through the air, ten fireballs appeared and shot off like rockets five shooting towards frisk and five shoot towards Fidel. Frisk bobbed and weaved through the fireballs until one managed to slam into his side and glowed before it exploded with a high whistling sound, frisk flew back through the air with a cry of pain, his sweater covered in scorch marks he bounced across the ground and skidded across it before rolling to a stop.

Fidel jumped back avoiding the fireballs, he slipped back to avoid the next three and preformed a backflip to avoid the last two that exploded with twice the power of the previous three. He landed in a crouch and looked over at his friend. "Frisk!" He called as he moved to rush to him, but he was stopped as a fire ball exploded in the path before him.

Frisk pushed himself up on his shaky arms. He looked at him self and then at his health. And too his shock he was down to 5 percent his full 20 hp. ' _S-She's stronger than before this doesn't add up one bit.'_ He thought as he reached into his pocket for a piece of monster candy he had grabbed when he and Fidel were separated.

"Frisk move!"

Frisk stopped just as he was about to open the candy and looked at Fidel questionably, suddenly he felt heat pool below him, looking below he saw a glowing dark pink, purple and black circle. With a loud whistling sound a pillar of flames erupted engulfing frisk in flames forcing his health to drop to 0 and his soul to shatter, the last thing he heard was Fidel's horrified screams before nothing.

 ***Famous reappears* well what did you think? Like it love it? Let me know in the reviews, and yes this is the dreaded cliffhanger *Laughs evily* I never knew doing it could be so much! Ohohoho~**

 ***Fidel appears in the room***

 **Fidel: Don't worry folks this time this lazy fox has the sixth chapter started and is currently going through the process of gettin it done so that we can end the Ruins arc and move on to the rest of the underground and meet the rest of the characters and see more of just how much this is different from the original time line.**

 ***Famous nods***

 **Famous: that's right I have the next chapter up and going smooth, so it should be done soon. Till then read, review, and have a fantastic day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Famous appears in a swirl of flames***

 **Famous:Hello beauties~ yes it is I the ever wonderful and ever great Famousfox! Yes yes hold your applause and put down those pens darlings I know I'm fabulous~ Now this may seem a shock but like I said this chapter is the continuation of the previous where our dear darling little frisk was struck down in a blaze of flames by none other than the ever wonderful, the ever great and caring mother of the year, the goat mom her self Toriel!**

 ***Toriel walks into stage smile on her face***

 **Toriel: Hello my children, it is nice to see you all once again, and famous dear it is so nice to see you up and about, I must say that pie I made you must have done the trick.**

 **Famous: You can say that again mother dearest, now I bet your wondering as too why dear goat mom is here? Well it has something to do with a review I got from a reader, now let's see.**

 ***Famous pulls out a box labeled reviews* I know it was here some where. *Reaches inside and pulls out a slip of paper* ah! Here it is by a fan of the story known as Popculturefan00 they wrote.**

 **"SO...Toriel doesn't hesitate to kill the children"**

 **Famous: This my dear fans is why I have goat mom here with me to help me explain a few things, now then regarding Toriel not hesitating to kill Fidel and frisk I would like to say here and now with the it most truth that Toriel is hesitant to kill them, let me explain.**

 **In my version this Toriel never really got over the lost of not only asriel or chara, but the other six human children who came through there, each one she watched leave walking right to their death, not once did they ever come back and she knew she could do nothing to help them. This Toriel has suffered the loss of her own children, her husband who became a child killer, and six other children, she holds herself responsible for the six human children's death, and how her husband had fallen from grace, she has kept all this bottled up for the years that have passed.**

 **Now comes along not one, but two children, both who she has come to see as her own children, and with the fact Fidel called her mother it only cemented the idea that she was a mother to both of them, when frisk and Fidel told her they wanted to leave it brought back memories of all the other six who had died leaving, she can't Handel the mental strain of loosing two more children let alone one who is a hybrid, so she is doing everything in her power to try and keep them in the ruins with her, even if that means injuring them.**

 **Now recall for those of you who have played the undertale game, you have seen the horrified look on her face when she kills frisk, my version of Toriel knows that their is a possibility that the children could die, but she is trying to steal herself to not be affected by the death, but in reality it tears her apart inside that she is injuring her children.**

 ***Toriel nods***

 **And with that out of the way I would like to remind everyone that Fidel has his own tumblr page, if you have questions, comments, or even just want to talk to Fidel please check the link on my profile or even the one down below**

.com

 **Famous: and with that now for the disclaimer. I do not own Undertale, Undertale is owned by Toby fox sempai, all characters used in this story minus Fidel belong to Toby Fox sempai, the music used in this and future chapters belongs to FalkKonE and the Undertale soundtrack. Please support the official release.**

 **Now let's get this party started!**

 **Hybridtale**

 **Chapter 6**

" **Corrupter speech"**

 ** _"Corrupted thoughts"_**

"Regular speech"

 _"Regular thoughts"_

Frisk felt his jaw drop in shock, Toriel had never killed before! Heck she never even meant to a good amount of the time, from what frisk saw in previous times anytime she killed him her face was filled with fear, shock and regret. And yet this time her face was stone cold, and her Crimson eyes didn't hold a single amount of remorse, nor the slightest amount of regret!. "What is going on?!" He yelled into the dark void as he ran his hand though his hair. "Her stats were never that high and she never had attacks like that before! Heck she's never even fought this hard.

Shaking himself off from the shock Frisk looked down at the [Continue] and [Reset] button and quickly hit [Continue] and he was covered in a bright light.

Frisk reappeared with Fidel standing beside him facing Toriel. "What the?" Gasped Fidel in shock. "F-frisk what's going on?! How are you alive?!" He whispered to him.

Frisk gaped at Fidel in shock, ' _t-that's impossible! No one but me, and sans remembers when ever I continue! Sure some monsters have feelings like they have done it before but how does Fidel.'_ Frisk shook it off. "I'll tell you later." He whispered to Fidel as they faced Toriel.

They looked at the room before them Fidel looking around wondering where all the damage from the previous battle had gone. There at the large door that held the delta rune emblem in it was Toriel her back to the two of them. "You want to leave here so badly?" She asked her tone dull and lifeless. "Hmph. You are just like the others." Her hands fell to her side and clenched into fist.

"There is only one solution to this." She turned around facing them he Crimson red eyes gleaming with a inner fire as they glowed brightly. "Prove yourself." She started prove to me that the two of you are strong enough to survive!" She suddenly stopped a nostalgic look on her face. "...Wait why are you looking at me like that?" She asked Fidel who avoided looking her in the eyes, making her narrow her own. "Do you know something I do not?" She shook her head. "No... That's impossible. How could you possibly know?"

Play Undertale OST- Heartache Metal Arrangement by FalkKonE

The top of the pillars burst into flames, only they weren't the same the usual orange, red and yellow colored flames, no these flames were dark pink and purple flames with a dark purple core. Their souls appeared from their bodies, as the room went dark the only light the flames. Toriel's hands glowed with magic as spheres of fire appeared around her hands.

Fidel and frisk separated both skipping back avoiding the flying spheres of fire, Fidel backflipped avoiding the attack, he sprung off his hands and landed on the ground in a crouch his tail was waving around in fear. Toriel waved her hands around in a complex patten and massive spheres of flames appeared and spun like buzz saws, she thrusted her hands forward sending them at both frisk and Fidel. "Well shit." Said Fidel as he started running on all fours one sphere flew after him and the second flew after frisk.

Frisk skidded to a stop and ducked bobbed and weaved around the attack, but no mater how fast he dogged he was still almost hit, the edge of his shirt was singed and he felt the heat from the disk. "She's never done this before." He whispered to him self as he saw the disk was coming at right for his face, eyes wide he bent backwards his back hovering above the ground as the sphere flew inches above his face, he popped back up letting out a sigh.

"Frisk look out!" Yelled Fidel as he continued to do his best to doge but he too had his own injures, he had managed to avoid the shower by running right towards the wall and at the last second he had managed to jump over the attack as it crashed into it. Toriel let out a huff and raised her arm and dragged her hand down it, on the ground multiple glowing dark pink, purple and black circles appeared. Frisk remembering what happen last time quickly jumped back avoiding the first pillar of flames, but it wasn't over he and Fidel were jumping from spot to spot as pillar after pillar of flames rose from the ground.

"Ok she's wants to see some strength?" Snarled Fidel as his eye left flashed he lowered his body down his ears flattened against his head, and his tail waving back and forth. "Here I come! Toriel!" He roared as he ran on all fours towards her, she looked through him and waved her hand sending fireball after fireball. Fidel proved to be fast on all fours as he sidestepped each fire ball sent his way, Toriel moved her hands in a complex pattern and swirling balls of fire trailed after her hands, she slammed her palms into each fireball shooting them off with the force of a cannon.

"Fidel wait don't do it!" Yelled frisk as he swore he could almost see a familiar shadow in the darkness of the area giving Fidel a twisted and corrupted smile.

Fidel's eye glowed with magical energy as he punched forward his fist aimed right at Toriel's face. There was a flash of light that illuminated the room and a massive blast of wind that blew small rocks and dust away forcing Frisk to use his arms to block the cloud. When the wind died down he thought he would see Fidel standing over a wounded Toriel, what he saw wasn't what he was excited.

Fidel still had his arm outstretched and his hand in a fist, but what shocked them was that Toriel had caught his fist. Frisk gulped and looked at Toriel to see the damage.

1.

Fidel's attack had only done one damage, and towel wasn't even phased by the attack there wasn't a single mark or scratch on her. Toriel's red eyes gazed into Fidel's own golden ones. "My child don't you see you do not have the strength to fight." Her eyes lost their fiery glow as she looked into Fidel's who saw something in those Crimson red orbs, he saw sadness, he saw loss, he saw fear, he saw hopelessness. Fidel could see the longing look, the look of a mother who had lost everything she ever loved. "Please." She whispered so low that frisk couldn't hear her, but Fidel could. "Please...I can't loose another child...I don't want to lose another child." She had tears running down her face. "So please go back upstairs...please stay with me so that we may be happy together."

Fidel's strength failed him, his heart went out Toriel he could see that she took no pleasure in fighting them. Her eyes then harden as she pulled Fidel in close and to frisk shock slammed her knee into his gut, Fidel folded over her attack his mouth open wide as he coughed up bile, Toriel pulled her leg back and slammed a palm strike to the area where she had kneed Fidel and there was a bright flash of light as Toriel had gathered her magic in her hand and had caused an explosion through combustion.

Fidel shot through the air like a rocket his chest smoking as he landed on the ground with a thud, frisk running to his side. "Fidel!" He yelled as he crouched near him checking his status and saw he had at least three percent of his full twenty health. Frisk quickly pulled out a piece of monster candy and gave it to Fidel who ate it and felt his injuries heal, rather quickly.

"Frisk...this has to stop." Fidel said softly as his hair shadowed his eyes. "Frisk...Toriel...mom is hurting inside, this is mentally hurting her this can't go on." Fidel looked at frisk, his amethyst colored eyes locked with wine colored eyes. "We have to help her...we have to ease the pain in her heart." Standing tall Fidel brushed off the the dirt and dust from his clothes, he and frisk stood side by side as a button appeared.

[Mercy]

They pressed the button and chose to spare . Toriel glared at them as she remained silent as she sent more fireballs at them, both of them did their best to doge the oncoming onslaught of fireballs. The chose to spare her again, and once again were ignored tho she had a noticeable twitch, for the next few minutes the continued to spare Toriel while avoiding her attacks.

"What are you doing?" Asked Tories as she moved her hands in a complex pattern, multiple fireballs forming in the air before shooting off like mini rockets towards the duo who dogged them. "Attack or Run Away!" She yelled as she stomped her foot in the ground, multiple dark pink and purple circles appeared under them and they jumped away to avoide a massive pillar of column of flames.

They once again chose [Mercy] and spared Toriel.

"What are you proving this way!"

She attacked them again, but unlike before her fireballs didn't even hit them, instead the passed right by them dying out into nothing but embers before they even hit the ground.

They spared her again.

"Fight me or Leave!" She yelled as tears gathered in the corner of her eyes that were burned away by the flaming glow of her eyes. Her fireballs weren't even trying to hit them,min fact Fidel reached out to touch one and it avoided his hand.

 **End Undertale OST**

They spared her again.

"Stop it."

Her attack became weaker.

They spared her.

"Stop looking at me like that."

Her attacks slowly lost their power.

"Go away!" She yelled as she let loose another wave of fireballs, all of the missing the children.

They spared her again and she remained silent, fireballs continued to come at them only to turn and move away at the last second. They spared her again and she answered with silence as her attacks continued to miss. "I know you want to go home but..." She couldn't stop the tears that were falling down her face or how she choked on her own words. "But please...go upstairs now." She begged looking at them with tear filled eyes, a look that hurt both Fidel and frisk. "I promise, I will take good care of the both of you here."

They chose to spare here again.

"I know we don't have much, but... We can have a good life here."

They spared her again.

"Why are you both making this so difficult." She asked as they spared her again. "Please...go upstairs." She begged. They spared her again. She was silent and then she let out a sorrowful bitter laugh, a laugh of a woman who had lost so much, and it hurt Fidel to see her this way. "Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child." She shook her head. "No I understand, you both would be unhappy just trapped here. The ruins are very small once you get use to them, it would not be right for the two of you to grow up in a place like this." Her voice trembled.

"My expectations. My loneliness. My fear. For you my children I will put them aside." She said as the light returned to the room.

 **Undertale OST- Fallen Down (Respire)**

"If you both truly wish to leave the ruins. I will not stop you." She had her back facing them as she spoke. "However, when you leave." Her body shook. "Please do not come back." Fidel swore at that moment he felt his heart/soul shatter into pieces. "I hope you both understand." She turned around and grabbed both of them in a hug, Fidel nuzzled his face into her neck the scent of butterscotch, cinnamon, and fire filled his senses making him feel at ease and safe. Toriel pulled back with a sad smile on her face. "Goodbye my children."

She stood and walked around them moving to go back to her house when something caused her to leave, she turned around and saw Fidel his arm had snapped back and grabbed her dress his back to her. "No." He whispered softly. "No, I won't let it end like this!" He said loudly. "You can't just expect us to leave and not come back! To leave you here alone! To condemn you to life of eternal solitude!" He was shaking as tears fell down his face, he turned around and face Toriel his eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Toriel...mother, please understand this, what would the other kids think of seeing you like this?" This caused both frisk and Toriel's eyes to widen.

"Fidel!" Hissed frisk in shock.

"How would they react to seeing you like this, seeing the person they call a mother, a person who they came to love, cherish and cared for." He steeled himself. "Yes it is pathetic, it's pathetic how you think that after we leave that we'll just forget you and never come back." His hands balled into fist. "Mom, I understand that you are afraid to lose us, I understand that you are scared of us leaving...of us dying." Toriel flinched. "But, you have to believe that we can do this, you have to stand tall, to be strong and have faith in us." He gave her a foxy smile. "To stay strong, to believe in us, you have to have faith, you have to have trust, you have to remember all the good things that came from having the kids with you, I know for a fact that each and everyone of them loved being with you and spending time with someone as great, smart and as amazing as you."

Fidel's soul briefly appeared and it glowed with a deep amethyst colored glow, that filled room, Toriel looked at Fidel as she felt the memories of the past children arise in her mind, how happy they were with her, how they loved staying with her, and how much it pained not only her but themselves to leave. Fidel seeing that his words were working smiled as he stepped closer to her. "Tho our time together has been short, I can say without a doubt that I have hope that not only will frisk and I survive our journey, but we will also find a way to see you again, I have hope that we will see you again mom." He moved and hugged her blurring his face into her stomach.

"You are my mother...and I love you just as much as you love me, frisk, and the other children, but there comes a time where a mother must let her children go." He pulled back. "This doesn't mean that it is goodbye, it's just till we see you again, and when we do it will be outside the barrier." Fidel said with another tear filled smiled.

Toriel had fresh hot tears pouring down her face as she smiled at Fidel, a child that had not only helped her see the error of her ways but he had given her something, something she had thought she had lost after watching so many of her children walk to their certain death. Toriel was filled with...Hope. "My child." She said hugging him again. "Thank you...thank you so much."

She pulled back and smiled at both of them, they both gave her a smile. "Please...be careful and be safe." She muttered.

"We promise, you will see us again Toriel." Fidel said his tail wagging happily. "That's a promise of a life time." Frisk nodded with a smile all his own.

"Then, this is goodbye." Toriel says as she gets ready to leave.

"Nope, this isn't a goodbye, it's just until next time." Frisk said.

"See ya later mom! We love you!"

Toriel found her eyes filling with tears once again, as instead of frisk and Fidel she saw something different, more importantly it wasn't something but two somethings: two familiar children smiled in place of both Fidel and frisk. ' _My children.'_ She thought happily before rubbed her eyes and waved to them. "See you later my children."

Fidel and frisk walked along a long hallway, Fidel felt a sense of relief that he had been able to make Toriel happy, as for frisk he was looking at Fidel in wonder, before he had never once thought of talking to Toriel to make her see reason, he had just let her go and leave, but Fidel hadn't and not to mention that feeling that came from him before, it felt like Determination but it wasn't it felt entirely different. Finally the two of them came upon a black room, and much to their shock and mild anger on Fidel's part a familiar figure was there.

"Flowery!" Hissed Fidel his ear and tail standing erect as his eye glowed, frisk as well was on guard having known to not trust anything flowery said at this point.

"Clever. Verrrryyy clever." 'Applauded' the killer flower. "You, just think your so smart don't you?" He asked looking at not frisk but Fidel with some mild interest.

Fidel hissed at him. "Smart, enough to know that a silly fireball is enough to kick you leafy green ass." He said smirking.

Flowery chuckled humorously. "In this world, it's killed or be killed-"

"We don't share your view on the world you overgrown, weed, so you can take your 'killed or be killed' shtick and go shove it!" Growled Fidel as he really wanted to pluck that flowers petals.

If that insult bothered flower he didn't show it. "So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the lives of not just one but multiple monsters, but you also helped her see the issues of her ways of trying to keep you safe." Flowery listed off shocking them.

It hit them like a bolt of lightning, flowery since the beginning had been following them. "I bet you both feel really great." The deranged flower said with a heavy tone of sarcasm. "You isn't kill anyone this time, but what happens if you meet a deranged killer?"

Fidel gritted his teeth and frisk tensed not sure if flowery would attack. "You mean a creep like you?" Spat Fidel.

"That's right~" sung flowery. "You'll die and you'll die, you'll die. Until you are tired of trying , what will you do then?" Flowery faces twisted into a sinister sharp tooth smile. "Will you kill out of frustration?" Frisk flinched as flowery made eye contact with him, reminding him of his previous run through the underground. "Or will you give up entirely on this world." Flowery gave them a smile. "... And let ME inherit the power to control it! I am the prince of this world future, don't worry my little monarchs, my plan isn't regicide. This game is so much more interesting." Flowery's face stretched and pulled it self from its steam and morphed into a evil laughing face, a high pitched laughter tinged with insanity.

Fidel steeled himself along with frisk both of them glaring at flowery. "We will never let you win flowery!" Said frisk.

Fidel nodded. "We will never kill a single monster not now, not ever."

Flowery chuckled once again. "Good luck with that~" and he vanished.

The two stayed on guard as they walked to the door way before making their way to go outside the ruins and into the rest of the underground to confit heir adventure.

 **Famous: And thus Fidel and Frisk leave the ruins and make their way into the underground, Fidel has helped Toriel with her issues, and they now know flowery is watching their every movement, how will this affect their adventure knowing that the deranged flower is watching them? That my dear readers is for me to know and you to stay tuned to find out, till then read, review, and enjoy.**

 **ta ta darlings~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Famous: Hello and howdy to you one and all, it is famous fox here and boy has it been a while, how have you all been.**

 ***Multiple Guns, swords, daggers, spears, laser cannons, bones, gaster blasters, and other weapons are pointed at Famous***

 **Famous: Whoa whoa whoa! Hold on wait! Before you kill me I should let you all know why I am taking so long, ya see recently a dear old man has been pushing me to find a job, as such ever waking moment he's been pushing me to find jobs and let me tell you.**

 ***Burst into flames like Yang Xiao Long***

 **Famous: IT IS NOT FUN! *Calms down* I have had to go out every day to find application after applications and this leaves me little time to write anything, so I am sorry if my chapters take too long for you guys, but I am working on them as fast as I can go get them done, it also doesn't help that I wrote this chapter while on a short vacation with my family so bear with me if it isn't as long as the others.**

 **Still, this chapter introduces two familiar skeleton bros, along with a little something for Fidel, that something was helped in woofed by a friend named bobstery, he and I have discussed a few things about my dear sweet little angle that is Fidel.**

 **So as short as this maybe let's get on with it. *Coughs* hey! Sans you lazy bones get up and help me with the disclaimer!**

 ***Sans appears***

 **Sans: Hey cut me some slack would ya? Tiba honest I've been busy.**

 **Famous: *Eye Twitching* sans I swear to god if you say one more pun.**

 **Sans: Aw come on foxy you got me working...to the bone.**

 **Famous: *Cracks a small smile* god damnit sans**

 **Sans: your smiling~**

 **Famous: I am and I hate it**

 **Sans: Whatever. Famousfox doesn't own Undertale as it is the property of Toby Fox, all original characters in Undertale belong to Toby Fox, Fidel is owned by Famousfox, the items used in this chapter are owned by Famousfox and bobstery. Please support the official release. *His right eye flashes blue* Cause if ya don't your gonna have a bad time.**

 **Famous: *Nods* Good now dearys do as the skeleton says and you won't deal with a bad time, also guys just like I like you gigs to review, please check out Fidel's tumblr page, there I will answer any question you have about my story or any questions in general. And now with out further ado let's rock!**

 **Hybridtale**

 **Chapter 7**

 **"Corrupted speech"**

 ** _'Corrupted throughs'_**

Regular speech

 _Regular thoughts_

Fidel opened the door and shivered when he felt cold air hit him. The two stepped out and saw snow everywhere.

"Wow, sure is cold here". Fidel muttered while holding his arms to warm himself, Frisk huddling beside him.

"Y-Yeah". Frisk shivered.

Suddenly Fidel's ears twitched and he spun around. "Who's there!" He called looking around his lips pulled back in a snarl.

Frisk looked at him. "F-Fidel what's wrong?" He asked as he looked around. "There's nothing here." Fidel shook his head his ears still twitching as he tried to follow the source of the sound he had just heard.

"No, I head something." He moved around. "It came from that bush." He said moving closer towards the bush. He grabbed the leaves and pulled them aside to find to his confusion a camera looking right at him, along with a box. "It's a camera, and a box!"

Frisk was confused he knew the camera belonged to alphys seeing as how she watched everything that happened in the underground, but the box. "What's inside it?"

Fidel opened the box and looked inside. Inside the box was a overcoat, the overcoat is long and reach the half of his leg, bit shady light grey, and 4 buttons on the chest to stable it without any zippers. The scarf is triangle shaped, violet ring color, and orange-greenish as outer layer. It have unknown star language written on it.

Frisk looks at the two items having never seen them before, he looked at the language on the scarf and scratched his head in confusion. "What's that means?" He asked looking at Fidel.

Fidel shrugged as he placed the scarf around his neck and placed the overcoat on and smiled as he liked how it looked on him and did a small twirl to look himself over. "God knows." He replied. before the two walked down the path. They saw a huge stick and stepped over it, walking down. Fidel and Frisk jumped when they heard a loud 'SNAP!' they looked behind them and saw the stick had been broken in two, they gulped and slowly progressed forward, momentarily Fidel heard another set of footsteps as they walked to a bridge with some structure above it. They stopped when they heard it.

Footsteps...very very loud footsteps...they were coming from right behind them.

The two froze as the footsteps came closer, before stopping right behind them.

 **"You two".** The voice stated slowly. **"Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"** He asked. **"Turn around, and shake my hand"** He said, the two slowly turning around to see a figure cloaked in shadow, and standing on even height with Fidel, they slowly held their hands out, Fidel and Frisk hesitantly taking it.

Only to blink when the shadows faded, revealing a Skeleton in a blue hoodie, a loud farting noise echoing across the forest, revealing he had a whoopee cushion in his hands.

"Hehe, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it never fails" The Skeleton said with a laugh, a permanent grin on his face. The two laughing a bit at it. "So, you two are humans right? That's hilarious" He said as he looked at them.

Fidel looked like he wanted to say something, but shook it off.

"I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton" The Skeleton named Sans greeted. "I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now" He said, the two tensing up. "But...y'know, I don't really care about capturing anybody" Sans assures, causing the two to relax. "Now my Brother, Papyrus, he is a human hunting FANATIC" Sans said, causing the two to look nervous. "Hey, actually I think that's him over there" He said, pointing behind them.

The two turned and indeed saw a taller skeleton running towards them, he hasn't spotted them yet.

"I have an idea, go through this gate thingy" Sans said, gesturing to the gate. "Yeah, go on through, my bro made the bars too wide to stop anybody" Sans said with a chuckle.

The two walked through as Sans followed them, they saw a station and an odd lamp, along with a fox shaped snow pile.

"Quick, behind those conveniently shaped objects" Sans said, pointing to the lamp and tree.

Frisk ducked behind the lamp which was conveniently shaped like him, while Fidel hid behind the snow pile which was big enough to hide himself as well.

Running into the scene was another skeleton, this one taller than sans, his eyes resemble vertical slits, he wears a chest plate with a gold trim, orange red gloves with a gold trim, blue briefs with a gold belt, and knee high orange red boots. He also wears a short cape. This was Papyrus brother of Sans.

Sup, bro"? Sans greeted.

"You know what's 'sup' brother!" Papyrus, shouted. "It's been eight days, and you still haven't. Recalibrated. Your. Puzzles!" Papyrus punctuated. "You just hang around outside your station"! He continued. "What are you even doing?" He demanded.

"Staring at this lamp and snow pile, aren't they cool?" Sans asked, causing the two to tense up.

"NO! I don't have time for that!" Papyrus shouted. "What if a human comes through here?!" Papyrus asked. "I want to be ready! I will be the one, I must be the one!" Papyrus reminded, stomping the ground. "I WILL capture a human!" Papyrus shouted.

Fidel listened as Papyrus listed off the perks he would get from capturing a human, the one that concerned him is that people would ask to be his friend...did he not have any?

"Hmm. Maybe this lamp and tree will help you" Sans said, bringing the two back into the conversation.

"SANS! You are not helping you lazybones!" Papyrus shouted. "All you do is sit and boondoggle!"Papyrus said, the two hidden kids laughing a bit at the word. "You get lazier and lazier everyday!" Papyrus chided.

"Hey, take it easy, I got a ton of work done today. A skele- **ton** " Sans punned turning and wincing at the readers. The two humans sweatdropping.

"SANS!" Papyrus shouted.

"Come on, you're smiling" Sans said, pointing to Papyrus' grinning face.

"I am and I hate it!" Papyrus said, before sighing. "Why does someone as great as me...have to do so much to get some recognition?" Papyrus asked himself.

Wow, sounds like your really working yourself...down to the **bone** " Sans punned again sending another wink at the reader.

"Ugh! I will attend to my puzzles, as for your work, put a little more...' **backbone** ' into it". Papyrus punned as well. "NYEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" Papyrus laughed as he ran off.

The two were about to come out when Papyrus ran back. "HEH!" He finished before leaving.

"Okay you two, coast is clear" Sans assures as the two come out. "You two oughta get going, he might come back, and if he does...you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes" Sans said with a wink.

The two laughed a bit and walked off, before Sans stopped them. "Actually, hey, hate to bother ya, but could you two do me a favor?" He asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" Fidel asked.

"I've been thinking, my brother's been kinda down lately, he's never seen a human before. And seeing you two might just make his day". Sans said.

"Umm, are you sure that's a good idea?" Fidel asked.

"Don't worry, he's not dangerous, even if he tries to be" Sans assures.

Fidel and Frisk glanced at each other, before nodding. "Alright."

"Thanks a million, I'll be up ahead" Sans said...before going in the opposite direction.

The two sweatdropped, before heading off in the direction Papyrus went.

"Well he seems...nice." Said frisk chuckling nervously.

Fidel smirked. "Yeah, you could say he was a real... **Bone head."** He punned.

Frisk looked at him his jaw dropped to the snow covered ground. "D-Did you just make a skeleton joke?"

"Oh i don't know, maybe I need to **bone up** on a few things."

"S-stop just stop."

"Ah, come on frisk that one was a real **Rib tickler."**

"Goddamn it Fidel."

Fidel just laughed merrily.

 **A good walk later**

Fidel was still chuckling at his own little skeleton puns while he walked side by side with Frisk through Snowdin, as Sans had told them.

"So, as I was saying about Undyne". Papyrus began, before turning to them and the two then looked at each other then at frisk and Fidel, then each other, then frisk and Fidel, then at each other, then frisk and Fidel, and suddenly they started to spin rapidly, confusing the two.

They finished and Papyrus gaped. "Sans! Are those...humans?!" He asks, the two ready to act along.

"No...I think those are rocks." Sans says, pointing to the rocks behind them.

"Oh..." Papyrus mutters.

"What are those things in front of the rocks?" Sans asks.

Papyrus stared at them before gaping again. "Oh my god! Sans! Are those humans?!"

"Yes." Sans responded.

The two saw Papyrus pretty much freak out.

"Humans! You shall not pass this area!" Papyrus began, pointing at them.

Fidel sighed and shook his head, best to go along with it.

"I, the Great Papyrus, will stop you, and then I will capture you, you will be delivered to the capital! Then...then...I don't know what happens next". Papyrus admits, causing the two to sweatdrop.

"Regardless! Continue, if you dare! NYEHEHEHEHEHHEHE"! Papyrus says while laughing his signature laugh as he ran off

"Well, that went well, don't sweat it you two, I'll keep an eye socket out for ya". Sans comforts before following Papyrus.

"Was that a pun"? Fidel couldn't help but ask Frisk, who shrugged. Fidel then gave him a foxy smile. "Cause if it was I can say with out a doubt that-" frisk slapped his hand over Fidel's mouth.

"No...no more puns." Fidel merely gave him a wink like sans did making frisk sigh. ' _Heaven forbid if I leave him and sans alone, Papyrus would blow a gasket.'_ He thought as they moved along the path.

The two continued on and passed a checkpoint station, only for Fidel to suddenly stop his ears standing up and his body starting to shake. "Fidel?" Asked frisk noticing his friend shaking. "Are you alright? Your shaking something fierce."

Fidel shook his head his eyes darting around. "There's something here." He said as his senses were going crazy telling him something dangerous was near by. "Something very bad." For a moment frisk thought Fidel could sense Chara, he quickly looked around trying to spot the first fallen human's ghost, in fact frisk had noticed ever since he had started this new journey that Chara had been quiet and he hadn't felt them at all.

"Did something move? Was it my imagination?" Rising up from the check point station was what appears to be a bipedal dog monster. He wears a cotton-candy-pink muscle shirt with a picture of a dog on the front, a ninja-like mask, and leopard-print stretch pants. He also has a brown belt, and white tail. His lower paws appear bare. At his waist in two sheathes were he had two dual wields short swords.

The fur on Fidel's tail stood right up underneath his coat and his ears flattened against his skull. "Oh..my...god...its...a...Dog!" He wailed in fear his eyes wide with terror. Frisk stood there for a good second before he slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead.

"Good grief."

"If something WAS moving, for example, a human...I would make sure it never moves again". The humanoid dog threatens, before the area around them turned black and white, along with the three of them, Fidel and Frisk's SOULS appearing. Frisk having known this was gonna happen was repaired to stand still and pet doggo like usual, Fidel on the other hand...

"Keep it away! Keep it away! Keep it away!"

Yeah he was having a freak out.

Frisk put a two fingers on his temple and began to massage it trying to ease a headache that was forming, before the dog interrupted. "Don't move an inch"! He said before swinging his blue sword at their SOULS.

Fidel, instinctively and out of fear leapt back, and got cut, Frisk, who didn't move, watched as the blade passed through him.

"Found you"! The dog snaps, racing at Fidel scream in fear.

"No no no! Stay away stay away!" Yelled Fidel as he ducked and dogged the dogs swipes and jabs, but he ended up getting cut none the less from hi blue swords. "I hate dogs!"

"Your mine!" Yelled the dog as he jumped into the air and to frisk shock seven smaller versions of his swords appeared around him each one glowing blue as he sent the directly at Fidel. "Doge this!"

Fidel attempted to to but cried out in pain as the knives cut into his soul, injuring him but not killing him. When the attacked stopped Fidel glared at the dog tho his eyes still held trace amounts of fear. "I will say this, with no if, ands, or buts, dog drive me crazy, and mutts...drive me nuts!" He screamed as he dived to the side as the dog came down like a guillotine his blades now white and crashed into the snow.

"Fidel! Calm down and stop moving!" Frisk yelled not moving from his spot as he had been in.

"What are you nuts?!"

"Please Fidel just trust me on this!"

"Incase you haven't notice he's wielding two blades and is aiming to cut me in half!"

Frisk gritted his teeth as he watched Fidel get cut up. "Please! Just trust me!"

Fidel was about to dodge when Frisk pat the dog on the ears, causing it to look around frantically.

"SOMETHING JUST PET ME!" He shouts, looking around frantically.

Frisk smiled and winked at Fidel, as the dog looked around nervously. "Something pet me...something that didn't move, I'm gonna need some dog treats for this". He mutters before hiding under his desk again.

Fidel sighed as the Fight sequence was over, and rubbed his chest where his SOUL was cut. The two got out of range of the dog before Frisk spoke.

"Are you alright?" Frisk asked.

Fidel nodded and ran his hand over his chest. "Yeah, thanks for the save Frisk." Fidel rubbed the back of his head. "Guess I should have listened to you when you said to hold still."

Frisk nodded not looking smug But had a small content smile that was aimed at Fidel, who returned it. The two saw Sans who turned to them. "Hey you two, here's something important to remember." He began. "My brother has a very special attack, if you see a blue attack, don't move and it won't hurt you". Sans warns, causing Fidel to unconsciously rub the cuts along his body.

"So think of it as a stop sign, right?" Fidel asks his eye twitching heavily

"Exactly." Sans agreed giving the fox boy a wink.

' _That smiling jerk knew about that...that...that dog!'_ Fidel thought in anger.

"Got it, thanks Sans, we better go, I think Papyrus is ready to 'spring another trap." Frisk chuckled as they walk, Sans vanishing and appearing next to Papyrus as they came into view, causing the two to wonder how he did that.

"Your so lazy! You were napping all night!" Papyrus snaps at Sans.

"I think that's called...sleeping." Sans muttered with a grin, the two kids fighting snickers.

"Excuses, Excuses." Papyrus mutters before noticing them. "Oh ho! The humans have arrived!" Papyrus announced.

Frisk sighed mentally as Papyrus explained their puzzles, including the electric maze. Fidel looked at Frisk and stepped forward, blinking when Papyrus got shocked.

"SANS! What did you do?!" Papyrus snapped.

"I think the humans are supposed to hold the orb." Sans answered.

"Oh! Right." Papyrus says, before walking through the invisible maze, leaving the trail through.

"Hold this please!" Papyrus says, putting the orb in Frisk's hand and having Fidel hold it too, before trailing back.

"Okay! You can go now!" Papyrus cheers.

The two blinked before following the trail all the way through, surprising Papyrus.

"You slippery snails! You completed it easily...to easily." Papyrus mutters. "But the next one won't be so easy! It was designed by my brother Sans! It surely leave you confounded! I know I am! NYEHEHEHEHEHE." Papyrus cackled as he raced off.

"Hey, thanks, my brother seems like he's having fun." Sans said winking at them.

"Yeah, he's trying his best, but I hope he doesn't do anything reckless." Fidel mutters, Frisk looking a bit worried.

"Relax, I said I would keep an eye socket out for ya, and I meant it, so don't sweat it." Sans said, patting Fidel on the shoulder.

Fidel smiled and nodded, before the two walked in the direction Papyrus went of to. The two arrived and looked around, seeing a field that looks like a golf court, a snowball acting as the ball.

"That's cool". Fidel said, before the meaning hit him, he turned and saw Sans suddenly give him a thumbs up. ' _Where on earth did he come from?!'_

"Let's play"! Frisk said, kicking the ball through the court, Fidel following and doing it as well.

They arrived and were again surprised to see Sans back at Papyrus' side.

' _How is he doing that?! Seriously!'_ Fidel mentally screamed wondering how the shorter skeleton was moving so fast when he would go in the other direction.

"Humans! I hope your ready for..." Papyrus began before turning to Sans. "SANS! Where is the puzzle?!" Papyrus demands.

"It's right there, on the ground." Sans answered, pulling attention to a sheet of paper and a pencil on the ground. "Trust me, there's no way they are getting past this." Sans assured.

The two walked over and Fidel picked up the paper, revealing it to be a crossword puzzle. A rather intricate one too.

"Ooh!" He said smiling happily. "Crosswords! I love crosswords!" He said snatching up the pencil and then he got to work.

 ** _Half an hour later_**

"All done~" sang Fidel as he held up the completed crossword. Frisk clapped his hands and smiled at Fidel.

"Congrats Fidel!" Giggled frisk.

SANS! That didn't do anything!" Papyrus snapped.

"Your right, I should have used today's crossword puzzle." Sans mutters with a grin.

"Crossword?! I can't believe this! Besides...Junior Jumble is easily the hardest." Papyrus mutters.

"What? Really, dude? that easy-peasy crossword scramble?" Sans asks, the two sweatdropping. "That's for baby bones." Sans finished with a look.

"Un. Believable. Humans! Solve this dispute for us!" Papyrus demands.

The two glanced at each other before nodding. "Junior Jumble/ Crosswords is/are harder than Junior Jumble/ crossword." They both said in unison.

"Ha ha! Yes! Human must be very intelligent!" Laughed Papyrus as he smiled at frisk. "To find Junior Jumble to be difficult! Nyehehehe!" Papyrus cackled off again.

"Hey, thanks for saying Junior Jumble just to appease my brother, yesterday he got stumped trying to 'solve' the horoscope". Sans snickered. "Tho I go to say kid to say you like crosswords...I think I may start to like you." He said giving him a wink and a smile, Fidel's eye twitched once again as he took a deep breath to calm down.

The two walked into a blank area, with two tables, one with a note and two plates of spaghetti, and another with a microwave. Fidel picked it up and read it aloud, Frisk popping up in front of him to read the note

"Humans! Please enjoy this spaghetti! Little do you know this spaghetti is a trap...designed to entice you, you'll be so busy eating it, that you won't realize you aren't progressing! Thoroughly japed by the Great Papyrus, Nyehehehe". Fidel reads, even doing the cackle at the end, causing Frisk to snicker. Fidel rolled his eyes and put then note down and picked the plates up, realizing they were ice cold, he also noticed the microwave was unplugged. Fidel just sighed and handed the spaghetti to Frisk, before the two sat down and began eating it.

Fidel cringed at the taste his eyes bulging as his stomach lurched, and Frisk put on a scrunched up expression. It was...unique. "It's...interesting, that's for sure". Fidel mutters, Frisk nodding reluctantly. After the two took a couple of bites, they put the spaghetti back and sighed, before continuing on.

The two arrived and saw a spiked wall blocking them, Fidel stood back, some snow moving away and revealing a small grey line.

"Hey Fidel". Frisk said, starting to sweep the snow away.

Fidel looked and saw a map, they followed it and found a small square without snow, Fidel digging under it and finding a switch, pushing it, the second he did that the world went black and white as they entered a FIGHT. "Oh come on! What is it this time?!"

The two looked and saw a dog a good few inches taller than Fidel, wielding a sword and shield, tongue out. It didn't even look like it wanted to fight. "..." Fidel's eye twitched as his ears pressed against his head. "DOG!" He yelled as he saw the dog lock eyes with him and its own ears went rigid as it dropped its weapons and the world refuted back to normal as it began chasing Fidel. "Ah! Keep it away! Get away!"

Frisk sighed once again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just know this is gonna be an issue come the next two guards." He said to himself as he put two fingers into his mouth and let out a loud ear piercing whistle. While Fidel kept running the dog stopped as he looked at frisk and ran over to him, once he stopped at frisk the determined child began to pet the dog.

"Thank god." Said Fidel as he watched as frisk petted the dog. Then to his growing immense horror he watched as the dog's neck suddenly grew, the dog then snatched Fidel up by his jacket bringing Fidel to the sky as it's neck went in random directions. "I HATE DOGS!" He yelled as they zipped around.

Frisk having a panicked look as his friend was launched into the snow by the dog, twitching in pain, his SOUL doing the same. "Fidel!" Frisk shouted in concern, racing over.

The dog ran off in a hurry, excited about something.

"Fidel! Fidel are you still alive?!" Frisk asked in concern, shaking him.

"Yes! I'm still alive!" He called as he pulled himself from the snow pile.

"I hate dogs."

"I know, I know."

They walked past the wall, stopping when two hooded dogs suddenly raced in.

"What's that smell?" One asked.

"Where's that smell?" The other followed.

"If your a smell, Identify yourself!" The two spoke for each other.

The two scrambled around and sniffed around, before they zoomed in on them.

"Here is where those smells are...one smells like elimination...the other is...odd...no not odd it smells... Familiar?" One says.

"Let's get the elimination the familiar one first!" The other says, the FIGHT starting. The two dogs have HUGE axes at their sides, and seem to be a couple. The two dodged the giant axes as they swung at them.

Fidel's eye twitched as his tail thrashed under his jacket. "I have said it once I will say it again." He said slowly. "With no, if, ands, or buts...dogs drive me crazy.." His eye twitched increased even more. "And mutts." He took a deep breath. "Drive me NUTS!" He screamed in absolute rage and anger.

"You really don't like dogs do yo-" he stopped as he noticed that Fidel was now hiding behind him. "Really?" He asked as Fidel gave him a look.

"I have been chased, cut, and thrown around like a rag doll...I am not moving."

Frisk nodded and paused for a moment before he started rolling around in the snow and dirt, walking forward and letting the two smell him, Frisk petting one of them.

"A puppy that pets other dogs?" One said in shock.

"Hey! I want to be pet too!" The other complained.

Frisk did just that. The FIGHT ended with both dogs in awe.

"A dog that pets other dogs! Our world has been expanded!" Both said.

"Thank you weird puppy!" They both thanked.

"Weird?" Frisk asked his own eyebrow twitching in annoyance, and at Fidel's snickering. He hit him on the shoulder. "Let's go." He snapped before heading off with him.

"Guess you could say-"

"So help me Fidel, if you crack one pun I will throw you back to the guards."

"Spoil sport."

The two went through two more puzzle of Papyrus, one which he couldn't remember himself how to do. They arrived and saw grey squares, with Papyrus and Sans on the other side. "Hey! It's the humans! You two are going to love this puzzle! It was made by the great Dr. Alphys!" Papyrus announces.

"See these tiles? Once I flip this switch, they will start to change color, each color has a specific function! Red tiles are impassible! You cannot walk on them! Yellow tiles are electric! They will electrocute you! Green tiles are alarm tiles! If you step on them... you will have to fight a monster! Orange-tiles are orange-scented. They will make you smell delicious! Blue tiles are water tiles. Swim through them if you like, but... if you smell like oranges! the piranhas will bite you. Also, if a blue tile is next to a, yellow tile, the water will also zap you! Purple tiles are slippery! You will slide to the next tile! However, the slippery soap... smells like lemons! Which piranhas do not like! Purple and blue are okay! Finally, pink tiles. They don't do anything. Step on them all you like". Papyrus explains, the two staring at him blankly in shock frisk could swear he saw smoke coming out of Fidel's ears.

"How was that? Understand"? He asks. The two looked at each other before nodding nervously. "Great! But there is one last thing, this puzzle is entirely random! When I pull this switch it will reveal a puzzle that has never been seen before! Not even I will know the solution! Get ready!" He says, before flipping the switch.

The floor lighting up with multiple squares, Fidel looked around with Frisk nervously, trying to keep track of the floor, only for the floor to suddenly appear with red tiles...and a pink tile walkway to the other side.

...

"That was a disappointment." Muttered Fidel.

Papyrus simply spun out of there in a shocked daze.

The two blinked before following him. After passing what appeared to be a whirlwind going through an area, and ANOTHER puzzle, this one irritating Fidel and Frisk a bit, they followed Papyrus's trail, only to stop when a puppy popped out of a snow ball and barked at them, Frisk was about to awe about its cuteness, when it stood up out of the snow, revealing a huge suit of armor and a spear.

"...Are you kidding me?!". Yelled Fidel, even as the Fight sequence activated, their SOULS appearing once more. "This is nuts!"

The Dog stood there, though it looked excited, like any other dog. Frisk decided to try something, he held out his hand.

"C'mere doggy". Frisk says, waving his hand in a beckoning gesture. The Dog practically leapt in front of him. Frisk sweatdropped and pet the dog, which curled up in his lap, causing him to cringe in pain, his SOUL quivering a bit as a fully armored dog laid in his lap.

"I ain't touching it." Said Fidel as he crossed his arm and turned his head to the side.

Frisk rolled his eyes as he got an idea and made a snowball, throwing it past the dog like a stick, the dog ran over and picked up a bit of the snow left over from the snowball and put in in Frisk's lap, it curled up in his lap once more, causing the boy to cringe in pain and pet the dog. Eventually frisk petted the Dog enough that if finally leaped out of its armor and lick them both much to Fidel's horror, before jumping back it, its rear hanging out and tail wagging, before it walked away.

Fidel gagged as he grabbed the snow and began to scrub his face with it. "Gross, gross gross gross!" He repeated over and over again.

Frisk chuckled at his friends predicament.

They walked across a bridge and saw Papyrus and Sans on the other side. "Humans! This is your final and most dangerous challenge." Papyrus announced. "Behold! The Gauntlet of Deadly Terror"! Papyrus announced, before a huge array of weaponry appeared, a flail, two spears, a torch, a cannon, and...a dog on a string? Regardless of the last one, the two of them stood ready, tho frisk stood protectively in front of Fidel, not wanting her to get hurt. Fidel sighed as he looked over this deadly bridge of weapons. He glanced at Sans who winked, obviously knowing something he didn't.

Turns out he was right, Papyrus hesitated to say the word to unleash the weaponry, before he finally called it off, calling it 'No Class'. Frisk sighed in relief, even if he had known the trap wouldn't work that didn't stop the fear that would always creep up on him everytime he did it, so he sighed as the two crossed the bridge, Fidel still following behind him.

"You know you didn't have to defend me." Said Fidel as he moved from behind frisk.

"I know...but I just had to make sure you were safe." Frisk said, he still hadn't felt nor heard from Chara and his nerves were still a bit fried from the fight with Toriel, he didn't know why but something had changed the way things were working. "I don't want you to die."

Fidel gave him a cocky smirk. "Hey, as nice as I am I'm one tough cookie, I ain't going down that easily trust me."

Frisk pouted at him. "Fidel...I want you to promise me something"? Frisk asked.

Fidel tilted his head to the side his ears twitching. "Sure what's up?"

"Promise me no mater what that the two of us will make it out of here together...alive."

Fidel paused for a moment looking into frisk's eyes. "Frisk." He stated then sighed as he gave him a smile. "I promise you, that the two of us will make it out of heres safe and sound and most importantly alive."

Frisk smiled and let go of Fidel, before she grabbed his hand and led him to the town Papyrus went to, Snowdin it was called. They needed the rest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Appears in the room using a shortcut***

 **Famous: Hey guys! I know it's been a long long time, but I've finally found a small break in my busy schedule! One of my teachers is out on a vacation for two weeks so I will be trying to work on my stories and get this stuff done, tho I won't always be updating all this week as I do have work to take care of you know. Anyways I have a few little notes to mention with help of a few friends of mine.**

 ***Hybrid Aquarius appeared in a swirl of water***

( **human)** **Aquarius: Yo ho! All hybrid Aquarius here with news! My story will be getting an update soon! I am like so excited I will finally get to show off how cool I am compared to my full gem version of myself.**

 ***Gem Aquarius appeared in a pillar of water***

 **Gem Aquarius: yeah yeah, don't get your hopes up there mini me, just because you are getting a spin off doesn't mean that you're all that Important. I mean we haven't been updated in a month's! And we left off with- *is pulled of stage by a long hook and a loud crash is heard followed by swearing and screaming***

 **Famous: That aside I want to let you all know that this chapter is going to not be focused on our two main heroes but will be more focused on a certain murdering child. That's right people this chapter we take a small peak to see what everyone's favorite genocide loving child is doing while Frisk and Fidel make their way through the underground! This is a Chara chapter!**

 ***A small chuckle is heard, soon followed by a loud mad cackling is heard as in a burst of static Chara appears***

 **Chara: It's about time I get some of the praise and spotlight! I mean other than a small cameo in the first chapter a few pages back I haven't gotten any screen time! *Gives their usual creepy smile eyes glowing red* But now... now I'm the one in control! And I'm going to make this chapter so very very interesting! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!**

 ***Famous shudders***

 **Famous: what have I unleashed upon this story by letting that child have a chapter to them self. That aside I wanna do the disclaimer.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **What? You already know I don't own Undertale or any of its characters, trust me if I did own undertale, flowery would get turn back In to Asriel after the True pacifist route, Chara would get the love (NOT Level of violence) and care that they so desperately need...and a good smacking around by Sans before being welcome into the arms of toriel and asgore. Undertale belongs and will always belong to Toby Fox, any songs I use in this story are either from Undertale soundtrack or are remade from the many talents people on YouTube.**

 **Famous: Now without further ado I will gladly start-**

 ***Chara appears with her jumpscare face***

 **Chara: L!**

 **Famous: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

 **Hybridtale**

 **Chapter 8**

 **"Corrupted speech"**

 ** _'Corrupted throughs'_**

 **Regular speech**

 ** _Regular thoughts_**

A rabbit monster by the name of buster rabbit stood next to a bear wearing orange jacket. "Did you hear what happened?" Buster asked the bear who opened his eyes to look at him. "They said another monster fell down today in Waterfall, apparently he was claiming he was a attacked by some sort of...thing."

The bear who's name was Koda closed his eyes sighing. "That's the what seventh? Eighth? monster this week." He said crossing his arms. "This has been happen more and more recently lately, like what happened to John Doe last week..."

"What? What happened to John?" Buster said turning to look at Koda.

"You didn't hear? From what I heard he was walking home a few nights ago and was suddenly attacked by some black thing from the shadows, he tried to fight it off but he only ended up doing damage to himself." Koda shuddered zipping up his jacket even further. "From the reports and those who saw him it was almost like he was attacking himself instead of attacking the "shadow" that was trying to kill him." He frowned at the thought of his friend. "Poor guy looked like he was gonna attack the next person who tried to talk to him, the guards came and took him away."

"Damn."

"That's nothing." The two turned to see Velvet Rabbit and her little brother Cinnamon had walked over near them. "I heard from my sister that another monster one of the Lupin's brothers went feral three weeks prior." The two let out small gasp exchanging looks of horror. Going feral was a term used for a monster that had went insane or had finally snapped from how long they had been trapped in the underground, and had started attacking anyone or anything that they deemed as a threat or just because they could, the last time a monster had gone feral it had taken half the royal guard, along with Captain Undyne to take it down and subdue it.

"He came prowling through the woods that night and attacked my sister, luckily enough she was close near one of the Royal guards or else she would have been..." She bit her lip hugging her little brother who let out a small whine feeling his older sisters distress.

Buster bit his lip and placed a hand on Velvet's shoulder, a gesture that was in a friendly way. "Hey, hey it's alright." He said smiling at her. "She's safe now and that's all that matters."

Velvet smiled at his show of kindness. "Thanks buster."

Buster blushed and rubbed his cheek. "A-ah it was nothing." He said before he got himself back in control. "But seriously this is getting out of hand, I mean monsters going feral? Rumors of not one but two human's appearing in the underground...something about this doesn't see, right." He crossed his arms a perplexed looked on his face. "It just doesn't."

"Who cares about making sense?!"

The trio all jumped in shock and turned to see a jester looking type of creature. This was Jace. "What's the point of making sense any more when when sense itself isn't a thing anymore!" Walking towards the small group was a familiar looking faun. This was Fernan, he usual stood in the lesser forest near lesser dogs station, but ever since the feral incidents he had been making the freak to Snowdin and stayed at the local in which was now providing monsters a safe haven from feral monsters that escape into the forest.

Fernan looked over at Koda. "He's at it again isn't he." He sighed getting a nod from the large bear. "What is this the third time this week?"

"The fourth."

"Damn he is really loosing his cool."

"Why do we even bother to try and go on?" Asked jace as he tilted his head to the side, a lopsided grin on his face, they all could tell his smile was fake. "We continue to believe that the barrier is going to be broken, that the King will get the seven souls so that we can be free and get back to the surface, that the good doctor will find a cure for all the feral monsters." His grin then dropped as his usual blank eyes turned blood red. "It's a _lie!"_ They all jumped back in shock, having heard the amount of venom in their fellow monsters voice.

"We constantly try to convince ourselves that everything is gonna be alright! Don't any of you idiots gets it! We're trapped in a endless cycle of depression and sorrow! We are trapped in a cave with no access to any kind of fresh air! We have lived in here, burned in here and now we are going to die in here!" Everyone couldn't help but slowly back away as the rage coming off the usually quite monster was startling. "The humans above have all but forgotten about us! We are never getting out of here! We are going to be trapped in this living tomb until the day we all turn feral and then we're all dust to the wind!"

The entire group took a small step back, Velvet felt her brother tremble in her arms and his behind Buster who took a protective stance in front of her. Jace said nothing else he simply turned and began to walk away grumbling to himself in anger.

"He's been like that for days now." Buster said still standing in front of velvet.

"Yeah, from what I hear his girlfriend vanished, supposedly she turned feral and attacked a few kids." Koda said crossing his arms.

"Poor guy." Sighed buster.

"Shame it had to happen to a guy like him." Said a dark yellow lizard like monster in a high collar sweater said as he walked out from the library having over heard the conversation.

The sound of feet running showed to be a small mouse like monster wrapped up in a scarf. "I-it's happened again! Did you hear!"

"What? What's going on?"

"Another attack happened! Right out side of the core! One of the workers went missing before he reappeared and claimed he had been attacked by this! They told him to go home and when his wife reported he hadn't come home, there searching the ground for him but the only thing they've found is a small trail of...dust."

Every in the area shivered, a feeling a dread swept through the twin causing Velvets brother to whimper causing her to hold him closer.

Unknown to any of them, they were being watched from the shadows.

 **? P.O.V**

 **'** ** _Those fools don't have a single clue about what is going on.'_** Through a figure watching the monsters in Snowdin talk among themselves. **'** ** _It's only a matter of time before my little plan comes together._** _'_ The figure smiled to themselves giving a small giggle, then they paused and turned to face the reader. **"** ** _Hello."_** The figure said smiling **. "** ** _Yes you, the one beyond the screen, do you think I can't see you?"_** The figure smiled and began to laugh.

 **"** ** _Oh! You poor poor fools! I can see you, behind this wall that blocks me from getting to you."_** The figure reached out and placed their hand on your screen. **"** ** _I can't touch you, but I can see you, I can't hear you, but you can see what I have to say and I will say this."_**

 ** _"This world? It's going to fall I am going to erase this world and slaughter all those who inhabit it! I will cut each monster down until their dust fills the air around this place, leaving it barren and deserted! I will personally break that damn comedian down to dust myself, I will take Asgore's trident and impale his head on its spikes! I will catch that thrice be damned flower and take immense pleasure in ripping his petals off one by one before I even think of killing him in the most slow and painful way possible!"_**

 ** _I am going to erase this world and send it to the void! Where it should have gone back on the genocide route!"_** The figure gave you a smile, their eyes glowing a bright eerie red color. **"** ** _Do you know who I am? Do you know my name?"_** The figure began to giggle again. ** _"I am the first fallen child, I am the demon that comes when they say my name, I am the one who will erase this world! I am..."_** The shadows around the figure slowly fell away to revel the figure.

 **"** ** _I...am Chara...Chara Dreemurr."_**

Chara smiled looking directly at you, their bloody crimson red eyes glowing **. "** ** _Surprised to see me? I'm not surprised, I bet you all thought Frisk got rid of me back in the genocide route when he reset?"_** Chara grolwed. **"** ** _You were wrong! I survived but barely."_** They waved their hand through their body and it passed right through it. **"** ** _Because I was trying to break that damn button, it caused a back lash that damaged my form even more than it already was, I can barely substance myself without a host body or even the energy from frisk."_** They sighed dramatically floating on their back ** _. "And now look at me wasting away to nothing "_**

 ** _"But now, I have come back even if it is in this ghostly form, but all is not lost~ for you see I have a plan, a plan that will not only let me return but to regain my physical form."_** Chara gives you a dark grin their dark red eyes glowing as black tears trailed down their face like a waterfall streaked with flecks of red. **"** ** _Aw but I'm not gonna tell you what it is not just yet_** _."_ They floated towards the camera looking at you.

 **"** ** _Yes, I am looking at you the reader I know your reading this and I know you think that I am going to fail just like I did when I tried to get Frisk to finish the genocide route."_** They look you dead in your eyes, gazing into your soul, you could feel it all the times you did the genocide route creeping up on you, the expressions of monsters faces as you killed them flashing before your eyes. **"** ** _But no this time I have something greater in mind something far more greater."_** Suddenlyin a form of glitches chara is holding their knife.

 **"** ** _This is the beginning of the end readers."_**

They raised their knife, the red blade gleaming in the dim light.

 **"** ** _And I can't wait to watch this world burn."_**

With a demented and high pitch laugh they brought it down and the screen goes pitch black.

 ** _~X~_**

 ***Famous appears looking like he had just fought in a war***

 **Famous: thanks god I finally got this one done and yes I know it's late like way late also happy very last 2018 every sorry about the low postings things have become very tight around so it's taking me a while to actually get somethings done what with school, life, jobs, family issues.**

 ***An explosion in the background***

 **And as you can see we are currently doing out very best to hammer out the flaws and errors that occur when it comes to my writing and as such you can-get the fuck back!**

 ***shoots a blob made out of black liquid***

 **Sorry chara got loose after their jumpscare and is wreaking havoc in the studio and as far as I know Undyne and Sans along with Metatton are doing their best to stall them while I make sure no one dies...yeah, it's an ongoing struggle**

 **Other than that, I am pleased to announce with my new and hopefully better scheduled and now that I am free of the annoyances from 2017 I am ready to get back in action and write, also I will be deleting some old stories from my list as they have no place in my little fanfiction created home.**

 **So to the fans of those stories I am sorry but they must go I am letting go of my past and moving towards a brighter future, I have so much going on that I don't need a reminder of what 2017 was like, I am here in 2018 and I am not looking back.**

 ***takes a deep breath and smiles***

 **2017 was a hard year for a lot of people and myself included hell something from 2017 still haunt me to this day but I am a new fox and I am not going to let it hold me down!**

 **So here's my message for the new year.**

 **You can try and break me, you can try to hold me down, you can try and put me out of commission.**

 **But I am still standing, I am not going down without a fight, and I am not weak. I a, stronger than I have ever been, I am still standing and you can't stop me, nothing is gonna hold me back I am setting it all free.**

 **So, 2018 hit me with your best shot**

 ***Snaps fingers and summons The Gate Of Babylon***

 **Cause I am armed and ready.**

 **Read, review and wish me luck guys cause this year... things are going to be different.**

 **This is Famous Fox**

 **Stay fabulous and see you all next time.**


	9. Not a chapter

***Appears in a swirl of smoke***

 **Famous: Hello darlings, yes yes I know it's been a very very long time since the last time I've been on here, 2017 has come to an end in 2018 has finally made its appearance and I have to say I'm a bit well let's just start with the beginning. First off Ruby Leo and I are no longer friends, he and I had a major falling out and I refuse to go back I'm done it's over there's nothing that will ever bring me back to them, i've even gone so far as to delete that story we did together I'm done with them and nothing is going to change that, on another note I've been neglecting a lot of my other stories because I've just been so swamped with work and college classes and finally getting a job I almost completely forgot about this until I took a look back at some of my old stories and I was like oh wow it's been so long since I've updated anything I really need to get back into it.**

 **That it doesn't mean that I'm instantly going to go back to updating just every day I still have school and classes going on I need to get some stuff sorted out before I can even think about doing that once again, but I will be making an effort to at least get a job there out a few days to a week or maybe in a month right now I'm currently working on a little self insert store or you could say it's one of my newer creations that I have posted somewhere else and I will tell you about that later.**

 **First informals I am telling this right now I will not nor will I be doing anything else with Ruby Leo I have disregarded all my recent contact with him and I will not contact him in anyway shape or form, it's over and done and I am never talking to him again. Secondly I have recently taken up writing on and friends of mine website, if you would like to know the website leave me a review and one of my other stories to let me know about that .**

 **Thirdly, my Steven universe story the shards, I'm not gonna lie to you guys with the reasonable to Steven universe episodes we've been getting in the lack of cards that we have it's going to be on hold for a long time I've been trying to keep everything I have in place make adjustments for my own story or making sure I can still stick close enough to the cannon elements, but it's just gonna be on the back burner for right now until I can come back to it but doesn't mean that you still won't be seeing of my character Aquarius as I recently thinking of doing a alternate universe version of Steven universe where in this one Aquarius is not a complete gem but a human/gem hybrid like Steven himself.**

 **Next on the list, my undertale AT. First off I want to make this clear I made a slight error when writing the title is not an eight you like many other floor along with the lines of an alternate timeline that being said in my version of the story there are a few different things that you will not expect, One of the major important factors that I want to address is that and I cannot stress this enough I DO NOT DEPICT CHARA AS EVIL! I know what it looks like in the chapter I posted a few months ago but I am clearing this up right now I do not to pick them as evil nor will I ever do that what is happening the story is happening for a reason and will all be explained in later detail.**

 ***Smiles and snaps fingers fur turning red and black***

 **Another thing to be made aware of is that it's time for a change, 2017 was a bad year for me and while 2018 is looking like a bad beginning I am sure things are gonna turn right around, cause I have friends who support and my family at my side and with them I can take on anything.**

 **So goodbye Famousfox and say hello dearies to the new and improved Infinite Fox! Cause famous is gone and Infinite is here to stay! Let's rock 2018 babies! And give it all we got!**

 ***throws hand up in the air and makes a familiar L shape seen in Fairy tail***

 **Alright, Let's dance boys!**


End file.
